


Survival

by The100fan4everxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Ark, No Mount Weather, mentions of non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100fan4everxx/pseuds/The100fan4everxx
Summary: All the ark besides the 100 (Raven and Bellamy included) died. Mount Weather didn’t take the 48.Clarke, Jasper and Raven deal with the aftermath of the battle. Bellamy and Finn are took to the ‘Commander’. Octavia and Lincoln head to the sea. Murphy finds himself captured once again. Monty is still missing.





	1. Chapter 1

The camp belonging to the delinquents was covered in ashes and skeletons. The dropship door opened and the teenagers stepped outside and saw the aftermath of their battle.

Clarke Griffin’s eyes darted around looking for Finn Collins and Bellamy Blake, her eyes filled with tears as she realised they were gone.

Jasper Jordan was stood at Clarke’s right gripping the rope that held Anya kom trikru.

Nathan Miller, Harper Mcintyre and Fox were stood just a bit behind them looking traumatised at the sight in front of them.

Jasper was the first to speak after realising Clarke wouldn’t. “We can’t stay here”

“Where are we gonna go?” Harper asked.

“I don’t know... but there has to be more grounders than just her people. We’ll all die and I think that after everything and everybody that we’ve lost. We deserve to live” Jasper announced.

“Yeah!” The delinquents cheer.

“The last time we tried to leave. Drew got killed, tell me how it’ll be any different this time?” Miller said as he looked at Jasper unimpressed.

“They won’t be expecting us. We’ll have the element of surprise” Jasper replied.

“Maybe Jasper is right” Fox uttered.

“Even if he is where will we go?” Harper repeated.

“Maybe we could try the sea again?” Fox suggested.

Miller shook his head. “That damn sea will get us all killed. I say we stay here and fight for our land”

“That’s the thing, Miller. This isn’t actually our land” Jasper snapped.

“So we make it ours” Miller retorted.

Raven cried out in pain, Clarke turned around to look inside the dropship finally breaking out of her thoughts.

“First we save Raven then we leave” Clarke told them before stepping inside the dropship.

Jasper glanced down at Anya hesitantly then up to Miller.

* * *

 

Tristan is dragging both Bellamy and Finn along the ground.

Bellamy has a bloody nose, a black eye and a stab wound in his thigh.

Finn has a large cut on his cheek and a slash on his neck.

Monroe and Sterling are following them discreetly.

”We got to get back to camp” Bellamy muttered. 

“Yeah but how?” Finn asked.

”There has to be some way to escape” Bellamy sighed.

”Just stay put. Unless you wanna end up like that kid back there” Finn told Bellamy. 

“Monroe, should we tell the others they’re alive?” Sterling whispered.

”We have to follow them. We need to know where he’s taking them” Monroe whispered back.

* * *

Two Azgeda Guards dragged a boy covered in blood toward Queen Nia’s throne room.

The taller of the guards opened the door and revealed Queen Nia sat on her throne watching Echo and Ontari spar.

”My Queen. We found him just outside the grounds. He’s Skaikru” The smaller guard told the Queen.

Echo and Ontari stopped sparring immediately and peered at the boy.

”A sky person? Your absolutely sure?” Nia  questioned as she rose to her feet. 

“Sha, Reina” The taller guard replied before throwing the boy down onto the ground.

The boy grunted then rolled onto his back revealing his identity: It’s John Murphy, who’s been badly beaten up.

”Who are you, boy?” Nia asked kicking Murphy’s foot lightly.

”It’s true. I am Skaikru” Murphy grunted.

”My Queen if I may... He looks disgusting, definitely riddled with disease. I doubt he’ll make it through the week. The best thing for all of us is to kill him” Echo spoke up.

”No. No. I can tell you where my people are” Murphy offered.

”Take him to our healer. Get him checked over if he’s contagious kill him. If he’s just injured bring him back to me. I have many questions” Nia ordered.

The two guards bowed before dragging Murphy to his feet and leaving.

”I think we should have killed him. He could be a spy” Echo stated.

”Perhaps... or he could be banished looking for revenge” Ontari suggested.

”Your imagination will be the cause of your death” Echo sighed. 

“Your stubbornness and thirst for blood will be the cause of yours” Ontari retorted.

Echo glared at Ontari.

”Enough. Leave me” Nia bellowed.

Echo and Ontari exchanged a look before both bowing and exiting the throne room.

* * *

Lincoln and Octavia are at the riverside. Lincoln is tending to Octavia’s leg.

”Lincoln, I’m fine. Your friend Luna can heal me once we get there” Octavia insisted.

”You’ve been poisoned, Octavia, you may not make it there” Lincoln replied.

”I will. Like you said I’m strong” Octavia said with a small smirk.

”Strength has nothing to do with the power of the poison. It’ll spread fast and then you will die. I’m not losing you” Lincoln argued. 

“So let’s hurry up and get to the sea” Octavia snapped.

”I must get you the antidote” Lincoln told Octavia.

”We’re closer to Luna than we are to your village” Octavia reminded Lincoln.

Lincoln is torn, he knows she’s right and that going back to his village for the antidote is extremely dangerous but the prospect of losing her makes it seem worth it. The sea is closer and Luna would have the antidote. 

“Fine” Lincoln relented. Octavia smiled weakly at him.

* * *

Clarke is tending to Raven’s wound. Jasper is holding Raven’s hand. Miller is sat in front of Anya glaring at her.

”I need to get this bullet out” Clarke muttered.

”Just cut it out, Clarke” Raven groaned.

”It could kill you, Raven” Jasper stated. 

“I’ll die anyway” Raven replied.

”With no pain relief... it’s gonna be excruciating” Clarke told Raven.

”Just do it” Raven snapped.

”Okay. I need you to lie on your side. I have to mark first before I operate” Clarke informed Raven before producing a pencil from a heap of rubbish.

“Where’d you get that?” Jasper asked. “Finn” Clarke mumbled.

“Can you really remove the bullet?” Jasper asked.

Clarke nodded.

“Great. How about when you get it out we put it in a gun and shoot this bitch” Miller said before kicking Anya.

“Miller! Enough, we’re not killing her. We’re not like them” Clarke yelled.

“You might as well kill me. I will tell you nothing” Anya spat.

Miller kicked Anya in stomach making her cry out in pain.

“Get out of here. Go clean up with the others” Clarke told Miller.

Miller scowled at Clarke but obeyed all the same.

“If it was the other way around. She’d kill us” Jasper stated.

“I know but how are we ever gonna make peace if we keep repeating the same cycle?” Clarke replied.

Jasper shrugged then looked over at Anya who was attempting to bite herself free from the ropes.

* * *

 

Tristan approached the gates of polis still dragging along Bellamy and Finn who were both unconscious.

The gates open and Tristan entered instead of dragging Bellamy and Finn he tugged the rope forcefully waking them both.

”Bellamy” Finn grunted elbowing Bellamy gently. 

Bellamy opened his eyes and they both looked around at the new surroundings.

”Up on your feet. You will bow before Heda” Tristan spat.

”Heda?” Finn questioned as he stood up.

Bellamy staggered to his feet. 

“The commander” Tristan told Finn.

”If you can speak English why do you speak in that other language?” Finn asked.

“It is usually only warriors and spies that speak both. We usually speak our language, Trigedasleng” Tristan replied as he ushered both Finn and Bellamy through the gates.

“Spies? Aren’t you all together?” Bellamy asked.

“We have 12 clans. We’re in a coalition now but it wasn’t always like that” Tristan explained.

“So why have you brought us here?” Finn questioned.

“That you will soon find out” Tristan said smugly.

Gustus appeared and held his sword to Tristan’s throat. “Anya and her village are dead. You failed”

Bellamy and Finn exchanged a confused look.

“The reapers attacked. Set us off balance. I have brought these 2 Skaikru boys for Heda” Tristan responded.

Gustus looks both boys up and down. “Very well. Proceed”

Tristan frowns at Gustus before tugging the rope holding Bellamy and Finn and heading to the Commanders room.

* * *

 

Murphy is sat at the edge of a bed. He looks much cleaner, his face is badly bruised and he has cuts all over his arms.

Echo enters the room to Murphy’s surprise unarmed.

”My Queen will want to speak with you. She doesn’t know I’m here so we had better cut this quick” Echo announced.

”What Exactly is this?” Murphy asked glancing up at Echo.

”What is your game? Why are you here?” Echo interrogated.

”I got banished then captured by a group of you lot who tortured me and made me sick then sent me back to my people so I would infect them all then I took revenge on two guys who tried to hang me then I had to leave again. I got captured again then stabbed in the leg and left in the woods to die. I was trying to find shelter and I guess I got lost then your two guards grabbed me and brought me here” Murphy explained. 

“Very convincing. Nia will like that story. If you want her to keep you alive try to emphasise on the revenge and murder” Echo advised Murphy.

“I don’t get it. Why are you helping me?” Murphy asked.

”I’ve seen many people being brought in over the years. Some barely injured and some almost dead. On occasion Queen Nia has them healed gains information then kills them anyway. I myself suffered during childhood and adolescence. If you want to survive you must convince Nia you want to take revenge upon your people.Tell her how you want them all dead” Echo responded. 

“So you think she’ll get information out of me then kill me?” Murphy questioned.

”Yes. You must convince her to allow you to live” Echo told Murphy.

”What exactly does Skaikru mean?” Murphy asked.

”Sky person” Echo informed him.

”Ah. Makes sense” Murphy muttered.

”What’s your name?” Echo asked.

”Murphy. What’s yours?”

”Ai laik Echo kom Azgeda” Echo said.

”I have no idea what you said” Murphy admitted. 

“My name is Echo. I am from Azgeda” Echo replied.

”So we’re in ‘azgeda’ Right now?”

”Yes. This is my home” Echo told him.

* * *

 

Clarke is cutting into Raven’s back. Raven is screaming out in pain. Jasper is by Raven’s side holding her hand tightly.

“So yeah I swung right across the vine and got to the other side. Then I lifted up the sign that said mount weather and got a sphere in the chest” Jasper told Raven.

Raven smiled up at him. “That’s pretty badass” Raven whispered up at Jasper.

”Right. Not as badass as being shot though” Jasper said stroking Raven’s hand lightly.

”At least you survived” Raven groaned.

”You will too” Jasper reassured Raven.

”Got it!” Clarke exclaimed holding up a blood covered bullet.

”See you’ll be fine” Jasper told Raven.

Clarke grabbed a needle and some wire and began stitching up Raven’s back.

* * *

Lincoln has made a fire by the sea. He grabs some special leafs and throws them in the fire making it glow green. 

Octavia is lying on rocks nearby.

Suddenly some guys emerge from the sea.

“Ai laik Lincoln kom Trikru en ai gaf gouthkru klir” Lincoln said quickly.

”We know who you are Lincoln, Luna speaks most highly of you. Who have you brought with you?” One of the men asked.

”Ai laik Octavia kom Skaikru” Octavia told the men.

”And she gaf gouthkru klir” Lincoln added.

”Drink. I assume you know this is protocol” The man said passing both Lincoln and Octavia a vial filled with green liquid.

 “It’s okay” Lincoln told Octavia before drinking the liquid.

Octavia drank the liquid too.

They both fell to the ground.

* * *

Bellamy and Finn are both kneeled before Lexa’s empty throne.

Tristan is watching them observantly.

Lexa enters the room and makes her way over to her throne. Titus is right behind her and stands at the side of her throne.

”Stand” Lexa ordered. 

Finn stood first. Bellamy frowned then he stood too.

”Who are you?” Lexa asked them.

”Finn Collins” Finn answered.

“Bellamy Blake” Bellamy grunted.

”Where are the rest of your people?” Lexa questioned.

”He took us from them” Bellamy spat glancing at Tristan.

”Why did you come to earth? Are there more of you coming?” Lexa interrogated. 

“The ark our home was no longer survivable. The rest of our people on the ark died” Finn informed Lexa.

”No longer survivable?” Lexa questioned.

”Lack of Oxygen. There was a flaw in the system” Finn explained.

”Why did they send children?” Lexa asked.

”We weren’t just children. We were prisoners. Most of us had petty crimes. Theft and minor assault. Our chancellor decided that made us expendable” Finn told Lexa.

”Being born too” Bellamy muttered.

Lexa glances at Bellamy confused.

”There was a once child rule. Bellamy’s mother had a second child, his sister and she was floated for it” Finn said.

”Floated?” Lexa repeated with confusion once again.

“Killed” Finn confirmed.

“That’s cruel. The child was she killed?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Bellamy interjected.

Finn looked at Bellamy shocked.

“I’m sorry for your loss” Lexa said solemnly.

“Thank you” Bellamy mumbled.

“Take them to the cells for now. Get a healer to tend to Bellamy’s stab wound and the slash on Finn’s neck. They could easily get infected” Lexa announced.

“So what happens now?” Finn asked.

“Well... you are gonna go to the healer and get those wounds sorted then we are going to discuss what to do with your people” Lexa told Finn.

Finn nodded.

“You live to see another day. Appreciate it” Lexa said firmly as Bellamy and Finn are led out by Gustus.

* * *

 

Raven is asleep in the corner. Clarke is drawing a map. 

“Clarke. Get out here” Jasper yelled.

Clarke stood up and went outside to see Monroe and Sterling.

”Where have you two been?” Clarke asked them.

”We were following Bellamy and Finn” Monroe explained.

”They’re alive?” Clarke questioned.

”For now” Sterling said.

A big smile spread across Clarke’s face. “Well where are they?” 

“A grounder stole them. Took them to some sort of big city” Monroe told Clarke.

”Big city?” Clarke repeated. 

“Yeah. Big buildings. Stalls. Lots of people” Monroe informed Clarke.

”Lots of grounders” Sterling muttered.

”We have to go find them. You gotta show us how to get there. I’m making a map right now. You can come help” Clarke rambled.

”Clarke, they said it’s miles away and there’s lots of grounders. We don’t have the numbers or the weapons” Miller stated.

”So what we should just leave them to die?” Clarke snapped.

”I have an idea” Harper spoke up.

Clarke turned to look at Harper.

”That Anya she’s pretty important, right?” Harper said. 

“Yeah. She’s the leader of Lincoln’s village” Clarke told Harper.

”Okay. So if we take her to this big city and offer them a trade. Bellamy and Finn for her. It could work, right?” Harper questioned.

Clarke looked into Harper’s eyes, considering the offer. She’d never gave Harper much acknowledgement but now this girl had just gave them the best idea she’d heard yet.

”Yeah. It could” Jasper smiled.

”Let’s do it” Clarke yelled. 

“Really?” Harper said surprised. 

Clarke nodded. Harper couldn’t hold back the big grin that spread across her face.

Jasper hugged Harper happily.

* * *

Murphy is stood before Nia who is da on her throne.

”I feel your pain, John Murphy. I too know how it feels to crave such revenge. Your own people hung you and banished you. Trikru put you through immense torture and infected you then made you infect your own people. After doing all that to survive Trikru stab you and leave you to die. Azgeda will do none of the sort to you, John Murphy. So long as you abide the Azgeda rules” Nia told Murphy, seeming mildly intrigued by this boy and his story.

”Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it” Murphy replied.

”What I want you to do? Nothing for now, Ontari will show you around let you know how we do things here. I intend to find out what happened to your people as well as Trikru after the battle” Nia responded. 

“Alright then. Where’s Ontari?” Murphy asked.

”Right here” Ontari said coldly from behind him. 

“Heda shall not find out about this boy, Ontari” Nia warned Ontari.

Ontari bowed and she led Murphy out of the throne room.

”What’s a Heda?” Murphy questioned.

Ontari grabbed Murphy with the throat and pinned him up against a wall.

”Echo thinks you can be trusted. Your people abandoned you and your looking for a place to live. I think your here to steal then return back to your people”

”Echo’s right. I’m just trying to survive” Murphy protested, his breathing heavy.

”If your lying, I will cut off all of your limbs one by one then finally after you’ve suffered I will cut off your head” Ontari spat.

”Ontari! What is this? Let him go now!” Echo ordered.

Ontari let go of Murphy and began walking ahead. 

“She’s supposed to be showing me around but I think she’s gonna kill me” Murphy told Echo.

”That was just her way of saying welcome to Azgeda. You better catch up with her” Echo said giving Murphy a tap on the shoulder.

* * *

 

Monty opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see was sand. He could hear voices whispering then he felt a tug on his feet and realised his shoes were being stolen. He looked up and saw a man with a deformed face. His eyes widened in shock and the next thing he saw was a rock coming towards his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harper and Jasper are sat around a fire just a few feet from the Dropship./p

"I know he's probably dead but I can't help but hope that maybe he is out there. He could have been captured and being kept prisoner" Jasper said./p

"I'm sure he's fine. Monty's strong" Harper reassured Jasper giving his hand a squeeze.

"Great idea, Clarke's probably gonna force you into the inner circle now" Jasper joked.

"About time. Everybody wanted to be in with you, Monty, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Finn" Harper told Jasper.

"Your more than welcome to be in with us" Jasper replied.

Harper smiled up at him. They both looked up at the sky and saw something falling down.

"Oh my god" Harper gasped.

"The ark?" Jasper questioned.

"They died" Harper reminded Jasper.

"Clarke. Clarke get out here" Jasper shouted before banging on the Dropship door.

Clarke came outside along with Fox and Raven who was being helped to walk by Miller.

"Look" Harper said pointing up to the sky.

They all looked up and saw the mysterious object fall to running distance from them.

Jasper sprinted forward first followed by Harper and Fox.

Clarke took Raven's other arm around her shoulder then she and Miller followed after the others.

* * *

 

Bellamy and Finn are sat in a cell. They're both healed, wounds stitched and dirt free.

"Why did you lie? About Octavia?" Finn asked Bellamy.

"I don't want them targeting her. It's better they think she's dead" Bellamy explained.

"If we ever make peace with them your gonna have to admit you lied" Finn stated.

"I don't think I'll be seeing Octavia again anyway" Bellamy told Finn.

"I'm sorry but at least you know she's in good hands. Lincoln will take care of her" Finn said to Bellamy.

"That supposed to comfort me?" Bellamy questioned with a slight smirk.

"Take it or leave it. I'm just saying she's a survivor" Finn responded.

"Yeah she is. She'll outlive us all" Bellamy smiled.

* * *

 

Murphy opened his eyes and looked up to see Ontari hovering over him. His heart began to pound and he can feel sweat trickling down his forehead.

"What did you do to me?" Murphy stammered.

"Nothing. You had a nightmare" Ontari told Murphy.

"I don't have nightmares" Murphy retorted.

"You just did. I didn't touch you. Your yelling woke me" Ontari snapped.

"Well I'm awake now so go to sleep" Murphy said before turning away from Ontari.

"Come with me" Ontari instructed Murphy.

Murphy groaned then stood up. Ontari opened her bedroom door and lit a candle then headed out into the long corridor.

"Where we going?" Murphy asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Ontari smirked lightly at the sight of Murphy so sleepy.

Ontari led Murphy into a sort of kitchen and grabbed a cup then poured a cup of calming tea.

"Drink. It will help with the nightmares" Ontari told Murphy pushing the cup towards him.

Murphy lifted the cup and took a sip hesitantly.

Murphy screwed up his face. "Yes. Doesn't taste so nice but it does work" Ontari said.

Murphy sighed then quickly gulped all of it down.

"I wouldn't have done that" Ontari admitted.

"Why not?" Murphy asked before clutching his stomach and vomiting over the floor.

"Because that might happen" Ontari mumbled. Murphy grabbed a rag then kneeled down to clean the sick.

"I'll get it. You should have another glass but drink slowly it really does help with the nightmares" Ontari told Murphy before taking the rag from him.

"Thank you" Murphy said. Ontari nodded then kneeled down and began cleaning up the sick.

* * *

 

Monty is lying on the ground. The man with the deformed face is gawking at him. Emori, a brunette and Otan are also there peering down at Monty.

"Get out of his face, Gideon. Your scaring him!" The brunette snapped.

Monty looked up at all of then terrified. Besides Gideon the others looked normal. Otan had a cloth wrapped around his face covering his disfigurement. Emori had a cloth wrapped around her deformed hand and the brunette was wearing two different sized shoes.

"He looks healthy... take his jacket too" Otan said.

"Wait! Maybe he can be of use to us" The brunette suggested.

"Go on" Emori told the brunette.

"Let's find out where he is from first. If he's trikru perhaps we can use him to get good rations and better clothes" The brunette said looking around for approval.

"He's no warrior. No scars" Emori noticed as she glanced at Monty.

"My name is Monty" Monty announced. "You speak english?" Gideon questioned.

Monty cowered away from Gideon. "He must be a sky person" The brunette realised.

"Yes. I am. I got lost then that man kidnapped me" Monty explained glancing at the dead grounder next to him.

"My name is River, your in the dead zone" The brunette informed him offering him a hand up.

Monty took River's hand and she pulled him up to his feet.

"What's the dead zone?" Monty queried.

"It's where people like us live. After our families abandon us" River told Monty.

"I don't understand" Monty said shakily. "Frikdreina" Emori informed Monty.

Monty looked at Emori baffled.

"That means mutant. We were all born with deformities, we were seen as bloodstains and banished as babies" River explained.

"That's horrible" Monty muttered. "Yeah. We get over it" River stated.

"Can I uh get my shoes back? Or..." Monty trailed off. "Of course. Gideon pass him his shoes" River ordered Gideon.

Gideon threw Monty his shoes back. Monty picked them up and began putting them back on.

"So what will we do with him?" Emori asked River.

"He can come with us. We could always do with an extra set of hands, right?" River replied.

"He's unmarked. He could be a spy for us" Otan suggested.

"After a year or twos training" Gideon sighed.

"We're not killing him. We are better than that" River insisted.

"Are we?" Emori questioned. "You know we are" River retorted.

* * *

 

Clarke, Raven, Miller, Jasper, Fox and Harper are stood in front of a small pod.

Clarke stepped forward and opened the pod revealing baskets full of Guns, Shock batons, knifes, medicine, shampoo, paper, soap, pens, clothes, walkie talkies, needles, thread and books.

"They sent us the last of what they had" Raven realised.

"They really are gone" Harper cried.

"They could have sent themselves down but instead they sent us supplies" Jasper stated.

"We could take on the grounders with this stuff" Miller said.

"If we have to. Yeah it's gonna help" Clarke agreed.

"I'll go wake the others. Get them to come help us bring it back" Harper announced before running off.

"Maybe we will survive" Clarke murmured. "We will" Raven insisted.

* * *

 

Lexa entered Bellamy and Finn's cell. They both turned to look at her.

"Anya met with a girl, Clarke? Is that correct?" Lexa asked them.

"Yes" Finn said quickly. "She is your leader?" Lexa questioned.

"Co-Leader. Alongside me" Bellamy corrected.

"As a fellow leader, Bellamy you must understand that we do what is necessary to keep our people alive. So tell me why you thought it necessary to burn one of my villages to the ground, kidnap one of my people and torture him then burn 300 of my warriors" Lexa said walking around the cell as she spoke.

"On our first day here our people sent us on a mission, to find a place that would have supplies for us. On the way there your people speared one of mine for absolutely no reason. Then one of our people was kidnapped and your grounders killed 3 of my people as we tried to find her. The flares were to contact our people and tell them they were alive and obviously it didn't work out too well. As for burning 300 of your warriors, let me remind you that you sent John Murphy back to infect us which killed some of my people and also weakened us, we blasted the bridge to buy ourselves more time because you had ordered your people to attack us. We found rocket fuel and we used it the best way we could by burning your people" Bellamy justified.

"That boy came into our territory that is why he was speared. The girl kidnapped is the one that Lincoln has snuck off with, he helped her. Again the 3 people you lost trying to find that girl were in trikru territory. The flares were a stupid careless idea. John Murphy was also trespassing so he was took in and tortured, the boy had no loyalty to you anyway. Only took him 3 days of torture to give you up. We attacked because you attacked us during your co-leaders meeting with Anya" Lexa retorted.

"Your territory? How was he supposed to know that? Yeah we attacked during the meeting because your people were armed and hiding in the trees. We assumed you would attack" Bellamy responded.

"You made the wrong assumption. They were there as a precaution" Lexa told Bellamy.

"Well... that's in the past now. What's done is done" Bellamy uttered.

"Finn do you agree with your leader?" Lexa asked.

Finn opened his mouth to speak then realised that as a leader herself she wouldn't like to be defied or second guessed so just simply nodded.

"Very well. I have a decision for you two to make. You both stay here and we try to discuss a truce or one of you goes free and the other faces death by a thousand cuts" Lexa proposed.

"We'll stay" Bellamy told Lexa. "A pod fell from the sky today. Are you expecting more people?" Lexa questioned.

"No. They're all dead. Or at least we think they are" Finn told Lexa.

"I'm sending a group to investigate it. Nobody will be killed unless they attack first" Lexa informed Bellamy and Finn.

"The ark are dead. It was probably just a mishap. If they see you approaching they will attack" Bellamy argued.

"Then they shall face the consequence. 300 of my warriors were killed, there has been no justice for that yet. Jus drein jus drain one way or another" Lexa said before leaving.

"Jus drein jus draun?" Bellamy repeated the words rolling off his tongue like venom.

"It doesn't sound good" Finn stated.

* * *

 

Nia, Echo, Ontari and Murphy are eating breakfast around a long table.

Murphy was scoffing his down, this had been the most food he'd seen in his life.

"They don't feed you in space?" Nia questioned looking at Murphy in disgust.

Murphy looked up at her with berry juice dribbling down his chin.

"Nothing like this" Murphy replied and he continued eating.

Ontari and Echo looked at each other and they both smirked.

"Apparently something else fell from the sky today... Any ideas what that could have been, John?" Nia asked staring at Murphy.

"Uh no. I thought all the ark were dead. There isn't enough oxygen for them to survive" Murphy responded with his mouth full.

Echo smirked once again, she knew how much respect Nia expected to receive from more or less everyone and Murphy just wasn't giving it.

"We must find out. Echo you are to go to polis" Nia announced.

"Me? My Queen they know I'm a spy. I do have a suggestion though" Echo replied.

"What would that be?" Nia asked.

"Zak... He is trained. Very well. He can go into polis fleeing from Azgeda and find out what is going on" Echo explained.

"Sha. Do that" Nia ordered Echo. Echo bowed then left to do her queens bidding.

* * *

 

Monty and River were walking ahead of Emori, Gideon and Otan.

"So your parents just gave you up?" Monty questioned.

"Yes. I never knew them. They left me by a river when I was a mere couple of hours old. Lin found me and she raised me. She died 4 years ago. Ever since I've been with Emori and Otan they are my family" River explained.

"What about Gideon?" Monty asked.

"I've known him all my life. He's a thief and a killer. I don't trust him. Otan does" River told Monty.

"That's a pretty tough life" Monty said sadly.

"What is your story? Skai skat?" River asked.

"My story? Well I was born on the ark in space. I lived on farm station, where our food was produced. I made friends with Jasper when I was 5 he's like my brother. My parents were in charge of the pharmaceuticals. My friend and I used to steal weed and once I forgot to put back what we took and we got caught then we were arrested and sent to the ground" Monty informed River.

"Weed?" River repeated. "A drug that makes you high" Monty confirmed.

"Like Jobi nuts" River stated. Monty nodded.

"Where is Jasper now?" River asked Monty seeming genuinely interested.

"With my people I assume" Monty told River. "How did you end up here?" River queried.

"My friends were missing. I went to find them and well I guess that grounder found me first" Monty answered.

"Gideon may try kill you. We don't tend to trust people who aren't frikdreina" River admitted.

"I pose no threat to you. I just want to get back to my people" Monty responded.

"I know that but Gideon isn't as understanding" River replied.

"River. Otan and I are going to sangedakru, see what we can steal. You guys should head for Rockline" Emori called.

"Okay. Meet back here?" River said. "Sha. Set klir" Emori muttered as she gave River a hug.

Emori and Otan left leaving Gideon, Monty and River.

"Let's go!" River exclaimed. Monty sighed and began trudging after Gideon and River.

* * *

 

Raven, Clarke and Harper are sat in the dropship sorting the supplies.

"Okay. So we have a good amount of medical supplies for now but who knows how long it will be until we're able to get more. We're gonna have to really ration with our medicine" Clarke stated glancing at the pile of medical supplies.

"Food is done. We're gonna need to go hunting" Harper told Clarke.

"It's not safe to leave camp yet" Clarke argued.

"We have weapons. We can fight back but not if we're hungry" Harper retorted.

"Okay. Fine but just a small group, no more than 5" Clarke said reluctantly.

"Okay. I'll go and grab the others" Harper smiled before standing up.

"Wait. Use the spears to hunt. Take the guns as a precaution but do not use them unless it's necessary" Clarke warned Harper.

Harper nodded then left the dropship.

"She's pretty smart. You should listen to her" Raven told Clarke.

"I do. I listen to all of them but they don't have the responsibility that I do. I tell them to do one thing and it results in them all dying it's on me. I need to think everything through" Clarke responded.

"I know. You do well" Raven uttered. Clarke smiled at her.

* * *

 

Echo is talking with a dark haired guy.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this" The guy stammered.

"It's what I've trained you for, Zak. You don't even have to talk to anyone just listen in amongst crowds. If anybody does ask your fleeing Azgeda, that's all you have to say" Echo told him.

"Why can't you do it?" Zak asked. "They know me" Echo explained.

"What if I slip up?" Zak questioned. "You won't" Echo said firmly.

"Nia will have my head" Zak stated.

"I know it's scary but you have to overcome it. Your mother died so you could live honour her by serving Queen Nia as she would have" Echo replied.

"If he's not up for it, I'm free" A blonde girl offered as she joined them.

"Orla! What are you doing listening in to our conversation?" Echo snapped.

"Being a good spy. He hasn't got the guys, Echo. I do. Send me" Orla responded.

"No. I have chosen Zak. Leave us" Echo spat. Orla frowned at Echo before storming off.

"Why didn't you let her go?" Zak asked.

"Hatred is her fuel, she would threaten people and end up exposing herself. You know better than that, come on Zak it has to be you"

"Fine. I'll do it but if I end up dying during it. Just know that I told you so" Zak sighed.

****

* * *

 

Lincoln and Octavia are laid on beds unconscious. Luna is watching them.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around before seeing Luna.

"Well it's about time" Luna smiled at him. Lincoln quickly got out of the bed and went to hug his old friend.

"It's so good to see you. I'm glad you are well" Lincoln greeted Luna.

"So this Octavia? She a friend of yours?" Luna asked glancing at Octavia.

"More than a friend actually" Lincoln said. "You love her" Luna realised.

Lincoln nodded. "I'm happy for you, she seems sick. What is wrong with her?" Luna questioned.

"The antidote. Sorry she got hit with poison. Do you have the antidote?" Lincoln rambled.

"Yes. I have only 3 left but she may have one" Luna told Lincoln and she opened the door to leave. "Bring her"

Lincoln lifted Octavia carefully and followed Luna.

* * *

 

Harper, Miller, Monroe, Fox and Jasper were out hunting.

Miller, Monroe and Jasper were armed with guns, watching over Fox and Harper carefully as they gathered berries.

"We need proper meat" Miller groaned putting a hand to his stomach.

"Well I haven't seen any animals, have you?" Harper retorted as she put more Berries into a basket.

"Maybe we should go further into the woods" Miller suggested.

"No way that's grounder territory" Monroe stated. "So is this" Miller pointed out.

"Yeah but there will actually be grounders further out" Fox said.

"Let's just take what we have and get back" Jasper interjected.

"There's not enough" Harper announced. "We need a lot more than this" Fox tolf Jasper.

A twig snapped from behind them and they all turned ready to attack.

"Put down your weapons" A cold voice ordered. "Show yourself" Miller yelled pointing his gun at the direction of the voice.

Indra emerged from the shadows with Gustus and Artigas behind her. All 3 holding spheres.

"Put down yours" Harper told them.

They heard more rustling and turned to find they'd been surrounded by grounders. Ryder, Penn and Fio appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" Monroe asked them trying to sound as calm as she could.

"We're on orders not to attack unless you attack first. That pod that came from the sky what was in it?" Indra asked.

"Sup-" Fox began. "Don't tell them" Miller cut in.

"They'll kill us" Fox cried.

"They've been ordered not to attack first so if we don't attack them they can't attack us. Just shut up" Miller snapped.

"We have two of your people. The commander can kill them at any point. Is that what you want?" Gustus questioned.

"Bellamy and Finn" Jasper muttered.

"It was just supplies. Clothes, books and medicine" Harper lied.

"The one you call Bellamy said they were all dead" Gustus responded.

"They are now. They used what was left of the fuel to send us those resources" Harper explained.

"No weapons?" Fio enquired. "Nope. Just clothes, books and medicine" Harper insisted.

"How many of you are left?" Indra queried. "48" Fox answered.

Miller glared at Fox. "We want Bellamy and Finn back" Monroe spat.

"They belong to the commander now" Ryder announced. "Yeah? well we have on of yo-" Monroe began.

"Our leaders left. Clarke will get us through" Jasper said loudly, cutting Monroe off.

"300 of our warriors are dead because of you. Jok yu all" Penn snarled before leaving.

"This isn't the last you've heard from us" Indra told them before also leaving.

The other grounders followed. "They're just leaving" Harper realised.

"They really do follow their orders" Jasper mumbled.

"Monroe, Fox are you two completely out of your minds? You both were just giving them information. You could have got us all killed" Miller yelled.

"Screw you, Miller" Monroe retorted. "Let's just get back now. We can ration what we have" Harper announced and the 5 of them made their way back to camp.

* * *

 

Monty and River were asleep in a cave. Gideon had a knife and he leaned over Monty about slit his throat when suddenly River lunged forward and tackled Gideon to the ground sending his knife to the other end of the cave.

"Let him die or you can die with him. I'll tell Emori and Otan you were killed by Rockline warriors" Gideon spat as he put his hands around River's throat.

"Jok you" River whispered as she struggled to breathe.

Gideon tightened his grip on River's throat and just as she was about to pass out, Gideon fell on top of her.

River quickly pushed him off her and looked up to see Monty holding a rock.

"You okay?" Monty asked and he offered River a hand up.

River took the hand and with Monty's help got up on her feet. "Yeah. I'm fine"

"He tried to kill me" Monty realised as he noticed the knife.

River nodded then she went over to the knife and picked it up.

"You saved my life" Monty stated. "And you saved mine" River replied before slitting Gideon's throat.

Monty watched in horror as the blood poured out of Gideon's throat.

"He was never going to stop" River told Monty. "You didn't have to kill him" Monty argued.

"Yes I did. You will understand one day, Monty kom Skaikru" River said.

"So what now?" Monty questioned.

"You may return to your people. You are not a bad person. Your good you deserve to be with the ones whom you love" River explained.

"I can't just leave you" Monty responded. "You have to. I will go back to the desert and await Emori and Otan's return" River insisted.

"I'll come with you then" Monty offered. "No. Your life is at risk there you must go back to your own people" Ricer argued.

"But you saved my life twice! I've seen the way you live it's wrong. You deserve better" Monty exclaimed.

"It's all I've ever known. Don't worry about me, I will be fine" River said adamantly.

"I can't just leave you" Monty repeated. "Yes you can and you must" River whispered.

"Come with me" Monty suggested. "No. I will never be accepted" River retorted.

"Yes you would. My people won't care that you have a disfigured foot. Trust me" Monty pleaded.

"No I have to get back to Emori and Otan" River cried.

"You can at least come for a while you can go home with proper food and water for them" Monty stated.

River looked at Monty torn. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you saved my life. Your good too" Monty told her.

"Your people hate my kind" River reminded Monty.

"My friend Octavia she fell in love with a grounder, Lincoln and my friends were kind to him. They will treat you the same" Monty informed River.

"I bet he was not frikdreina" River muttered.

"They won't care. Please just come" Monty held out his hand to River in a last attempt to convince her to come.

River looked down at Gideon's dead body and her bloody clothes then took Monty's hand and they both headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak entered polis and began looking around the stalls trying to blend in amongst the crowd.

Gustus, Ryder and Penn made their way into polis. Zak followed after them carefully.

They cut up into the commanders room. Zak stood outside listening in.

"Heda, the skaikru said it was supplies" Ryder informed Lexa.

"Did they attack?" Lexa asked. "No, Heda" Penn answered.

"I'm going to speak with the skaikru boys. Make yourself useful and check in with my Natblidas" Lexa said before heading towards the door.

Zak quickly left and returned outside.

* * *

River and Monty were in a cave, sipping water.

"How is it possible that we're lost?" Monty asked before angrily throwing a stone.

"Monty, easy... we'll get you home" River reassured Monty placing a light hand on his arm.

"Let's just pray it's soon" Monty said. "After the rain passes we will set off" River told Monty.

"What is rain gonna do to us?" Monty snapped. "Make us wet and cold. We're already tired and hungry" River stated.

Monty sighed and leaned his head against the stone wall.

* * *

Clarke, Monroe and Sterling are having a heated discussion.

"We can go to that city, spy on them. We wanna help, Clarke!" Monroe exclaimed.

"I understand that, Monroe, but how is you two getting yourself killed gonna achieve anything?" Clarke retorted.

"You have so little faith in us. Bellamy always believed in us" Sterling spat.

"I'm trying to keep you safe" Clarke insisted. "We don't need your protection, Clarke" Monroe argued.

"The answer is no, okay? Your staying put" Clarke told them before walking away.

"We have to get them back" Harper said as she and Miller appeared behind them.

"How? Clarke won't let us leave" Sterling pointed out.

"Cause a distraction. Take the grounder, make them give us Bellamy and Finn back" Miller suggested.

"Let's do it" Monroe agreed. "For Bellamy" Harper said.

"For Bellamy" They repeated in unison.

* * *

Lexa entered Finn and Bellamy's cell.

Finn was laid on the bed, his eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling.

Bellamy was sat on the floor, deep in thought.

"Your people sent resources. Apparently they used the last of what they had to send it down" Lexa informed Bellamy and Finn.

"You spoke to them?"' Bellamy asked before getting to his feet.

"Yes. They didn't attack. Nobody was harmed" Lexa replied.

"How long are you gonna keep us locked up in here?" Finn questioned.

"Until I make a decision on what to do with you. You may leave your cell for now but you will be closely watched" Lexa told them.

"Why would you let us out of the cell?" Bellamy asked.

"So you can see how Polis works, this idea you have of us is completely wrong. We are warriors yes, but not savages. We're just surviving, same as your people" Lexa explained.

"Our people need us, just let-"

"Bellamy! If we wanna ever have peace we need to do this. Clarke will keep everyone alive she always does" Finn cut in.

"You should listen to him" Lexa told Bellamy. "Fine" Bellamy sighed.

Lexa opened the door and they left the cell.

* * *

Echo and Ontari are sparring. Murphy is watching.

Echo has the upper hand on Ontari. Echo elbowed Ontari in the stomach and sent her to the floor.

Murphy laughed amused. "You think it's funny, you try her" Ontari spat at Murphy before passing her sword to him.

Murphy walked over to Echo with the sword in his hand.

"You ever fought with a sword before?" Echo asked Murphy.

"Nope but I'm a quick learner" Murphy replied.

Echo clanked her sword against his before kicking his stomach and shoving him to the floor.

"Nothing like being easy on me" Murphy grunted holding his stomach.

"You didn't even last 10 seconds" Ontari taunted. Murphy frowned at her.

Echo offered Murphy a hand up. "Would you like me to teach you? I taught Ontari"

"Yeah if you don't mind" Murphy said as he allowed Echo to pull him up.

"I don't think Queen Nia would appreciate that" Ontari stated.

"Ontari, if he'll be living in Azgeda he needs to know how to defend himself" Echo responded.

"Fine" Ontari muttered then she walked out leaving Murphy and Echo alone.

"What's the deal with her? One minute she can seem like she actually has a heart and the next she's a cold hearted bitch" Murphy blurted.

"She has been through things you could only imagine. I've been training her since she was 7, she used to be kind hearted but now she only sees blood" Echo explained.

"What about you? What's your story?" Murphy asked.

"I don't like to talk about it. Let's begin" Echo said as she kicked a sword to him.

* * *

Octavia was asleep on a small hammock. Lincoln and Luna were chatting with two other girls, one with whitey blonde hair and the other with jet black hair.

"She sure is pretty" The blonde said glancing at Octavia.

"You can look but you can't touch, Cade. Lincoln's a true warrior he'll have your head if you have his woman" The black haired girl teased.

Luna smiled at both of them.

"You haven't changed, Serena" Lincoln said looking up at the black haired girl..

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Serena questioned.

"Good thing" Luna told her. Octavia opened her eyes and sat up. "Lincoln"

"Hey, it's okay. This is Luna and these are her friends Cade and Serena" Lincoln explained as he went over to Octavia.

"My leg-"

"Is healed. Luna had an antidote" Lincoln cut in.

"Pleasure to meet you, Octavia. I've heard so much about you" Luna greeted Octavia.

Octavia smiled uncertainly. "You want something to eat?" Serena asked Octavia.

"Uh sure" Octavia replied. "Come help me, Cade" Serena said and the two left.

"Serena can get a little overwhelming at times. Her sister is the complete opposite of her more calm" Luna informed Octavia.

"Wait they're sisters?" Octavia asked confused at their completely different appearances.

"Yes. Serena's hair used to be much lighter once she left her kru she wanted a change. Cade also wanted a change and so she made her hair much lighter" Luna explained.

"Sounds like they have a story" Octavia stated.

"Maybe one day they'll tell you" Luna smiled.

* * *

Harper, Monroe, Sterling and Miller are plotting together.

"Okay so... Harper's gonna get Jasper away from camp. Sterling's gonna distract Clarke while I go in and get Anya drag her out and meet Monroe at the gate" Miller announced.

"Wait what about Raven?" Harper asked.

"Sterling, distract Raven and Clarke" Miller instructed.

"Seriously, man? I don't do well under pressure, I feel like I'm sweating already" Sterling responded.

"Man up. Harper your gonna meet Monroe and I at that destroyed bridge in a couple hours, okay?" Miller said.

Harper nodded. "What about me?" Sterling asked.

"You stay here. Cover for us" Miller told him.

"And when they realise the grounders missing?" Sterling questioned.

"You do what you best, laugh nervously and say something stupid" Miller answered.

Sterling frowned at Miller.

"I'm gonna get Jasper out of here" Harper informed them before leaving.

"Sterling-"

"I know Monroe, I'm going" Sterling snapped before walking off.

* * *

River and Monty are walking through the woods.

"Are you sure your people will accept me?" River questioned.

"Yes. If they don't then I'll refuse to stay without you" Monty replied.

River turned from Monty and smiled slightly.

"I'm worry so much, River. I'm sure they're gonna like as much as I-i Emori and Otan do" Monty stammered.

"I like you too, Monty" River smiled. Monty smiled at her.

"Your my first friend that isn't frikdreina, it's strange" River said.

"Stop calling yourself frikdreina" Monty scolded.

"But that's what I am" River protested.

"You think your foot defines you as a person? It doesn't!" Monty exclaimed.

"Perhaps not to you, but my people banished me because of it" River stated.

"Well my people aren't like that" Monty retorted.

"I just don't want them to distrust you because of me" River told him.

Monty grabbed River's hand. "If they do then they aren't my real friends. Now come on I want to get there by next year"

River smiled and she walked with Monty still holding his hand.

Monty looked down and blushed a little then awkwardly let go.

* * *

Serena and Cade are sat together watching the sea.

"You really think Lincoln and that girl will return to their people?" Cade questioned.

"Yeah. I think they will" Serena said.

"I don't want to betray Luna, she's always been so good to us" Cade admitted.

"It's not about betraying Luna, it's about returning home" Serena stated.

"This is home. Mira wanted us to live here, she brought us here" Cade argued.

"9 years ago, she brought us here Cade. Mom and dad were executed she was a Natblida being hunted by fleimkepas. She was 17 trying to take care of us, this was her best option but she's dead now and I think we should return home" Serena responded.

"Do you think Mira would want this?" Cade asked her sister.

"I don't know, Cade. I don't wanna live the rest of my life stuck here on this stupid rig. I wanna explore see the woods again" Serena replied.

"I just wanna make Mira proud" Cade mumbled.

"She will be" Serena reassured her sister.

Cade sighed and looked over at Luna who was playing with Adria.

* * *

Bellamy and Finn were walking around polis uncertainly. Zak was tailing them.

There were many stalls and parades. Grounders all around peering at them.

"There has to be a way out of here" Bellamy muttered.

"Guards at every exit. Only way we're getting out of here is dying" Finn stated.

"So we're just supposed to sit and wait about?" Bellamy snapped.

"Any better ideas?" Finn replied.

"We could try take them down" Bellamy suggested.

"And die in the process" Finn added. "Always the optimist" Bellamy said.

"It's not about being optimistic, Bellamy, it's about being realistic. This is a chance at peace, a chance to live down here. Our people are safe, your sister is safe. We're alive. I think we're doing pretty well" Finn responded.

"Your right. I just wish we were with them" Bellamy sighed.

"Me too" Finn agreed. Bellamy caught Zak at the side of his eye.

"There's a guy following us. Split up you go right, I'll go left. He's in the middle so we'll catch him" Bellamy told Finn.

"What if he's with them?" Finn asked.

"He looks different from the others. Trust me" Bellamy said.

Finn nodded and they both walked there separate ways.

Zak quickly realised what was going on and attempted to run. Bellamy ran at him and sphered him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Bellamy demanded grabbing Zak by the collar.

Finn sprinted over to them. "Bellamy, let go of him"

"I'm one of you. I swear" Zak insisted.

"One of us? We don't recognise you" Finn said.

"I'm fleeing Azgeda. It's too cruel, I wish to remain here as one of you" Zak told them.

"We're not grounders" Finn stated.

"More Skaikru?" Zak mumbled. "What do you mean more?" Finn asked.

"Your a spy aren't you" Bellamy spat. "No I'm fleeing-"

"Bullshit! You said more skaikru, your people already got some?" Bellamy questioned.

"Maybe we should take him to Lexa see what she thinks about it" Finn said.

"No. Don't do that" Zak protested. "Truth now. Who are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Zak kom Azgeda"

"How many of our people do you have?" Finn asked.

"Only one. He calls himself Murphy" Zak replied.

"Murphy" Bellamy and Finn spat at the same time.

"So he is one of you" Zak murmured as he quickly got to his feet.

"He's banished" Bellamy informed Zak. "Why are you spying?" Finn asked Zak.

"I was to find out what was sent down in the pod. I heard it was resources, I was gonna head back but I saw heda with you two and I decided to stay a little longer" Zak explained.

"You can get in and out unnoticed?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah. I go through a back passage" Zak explained.

Finn and Bellamy smirked at one another.

* * *

Jasper was sat alone reading an old comic. Harper approached him with a big smile.

"Hey" Harper said. "Oh hey" Jasper replied before placing the comic down.

"You doing okay?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. Wanna sit?" Jasper offered and he made room for her.

Harper smiled and sat next to him. "How are you?" Jasper asked Harper.

"I'm okay. Just a little bored. You know I wanna go outside this camp, I asked Monroe but she wouldn't disobey Clarke" Harper sighed.

"I'll come with you, maybe we'll find Monty" Jasper suggested.

"Maybe" Harper said. Jasper stood up and grabbed Harper's hand leading her round the back of the camp.

Sterling caught Harper's eye and she gave him a small nod before leaving with Jasper.

Sterling entered the dropship and saw Clarke giving Anya water.

"Clarke, Raven you gotta come quick" Sterling yelled a bit too loudly.

"What the hell is wrong?" Raven asked. "I-i can't i-i just you need to come" Sterling insisted desperately.

Clarke scowled but stood up all the same. "Raven, keep an eye on her"

"No. The shock baton's are messing up, people are being shocked. We need Raven too" Sterling lied.

Clarke helped Raven to her feet and looked back at Anya.

"Sterling, where exactly are the shock batons?" Clarke asked.

"Uh near the graves. Fox moved them" Sterling lied once more.

"Great. Sterling, stay here. Keep an eye on her" Clarke instructed him before she and Raven went in search of the malfunctioning shock batons.

Miller appeared out of nowhere and ran into the dropship.

"Your coming with me bitch" Miller spat.

* * *

Lincoln and Octavia were sat a table together chatting.

"So what do you think?" Lincoln asked as he marvelled at the sight around him.

"It's great but look my people could have won that war. If they have I want to get back to them. My brother let me go to save my life, at the time it sounded great to run away but when I think about Bell's risked his life for me for as long as I can remember. I can't just leave him to suffer alone" Octavia admitted.

"Can't we just enjoy peace for now?" Lincoln questioned as he draped an arm around Octavia's shoulder.

"Yeah. Course" Octavia smiled before kissing Lincoln softly.

"We have the rest of our lives to worry. For now let's just enjoy this" Lincoln whispered into Octavia's ear.

"Promise me we will find my brother" Octavia said.

"I promise. We'll find Bellamy, in a while" Lincoln replied.

"As soon as we can, Lincoln" Octavia insisted.

Lincoln nodded and pulled Octavia closer to him.

"Ai hod yu in" Lincoln murmured. "What does that mean?" Octavia ssked.

"I love you" Lincoln responded. Octavia grinned. "I love you, too"

* * *

Clarke and Raven arrived at the graves and saw that there were no shock batons.

"He lied" Clarke realised. "Clearly but why?" Raven asked.

"Anya!" Clarke exclaimed before rushing off.

"Hey, Clarke, wait! Little help here!" Raven yelled.

Clarke went back to Raven and slipped an arm under her shoulder.

"Why would they want Anya?" Raven questioned.

"I think they're going after Bellamy and Finn" Clarke told Raven.

* * *

Monroe stood at the gates waiting impatiently. Miller walked over to her with a gun slumped over his shoulder and rope in his hand dragging Anya along. Sterling was behind him holding two guns.

"Ready?" Monroe asked. "Damn right I am" Miller said with a smirk.

"Let's do this" Sterling said as he passed Monroe her gun.

Monroe opened the gate and turned to Miller and Sterling. "For Bellamy"

"For Bellamy" Miller and Sterling repeated.

The three of them along with Anya set off on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Murphy and Echo are sat together on the steps of the small castle talking.

"I'd say I wanna go home but I don't even know where home is" Murphy said.

"You and me both, Murphy. I've lived here since I was 8, forced to be a spy. I've watched many people come and go over the years. Children massacred. Natblidas hunted. Villages burnt. Azgeda has never really felt like home" Echo told Murphy.

"That's tough. My dad stole medicine for me on the Ark when I got sick, the medicine wouldn't have helped anyway but he tried. He was caught and floated. My mom began drinking after that, blamed me for my dads death. I found her dead one day she choked on her own vomit. Her last words to me were that I got my killed" Murphy informed Echo, his eyes filling with tears as he spoke.

Echo hesitantly placed her hand on his back and rubbed it slowly in an attempt to comfort him.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Murphy questioned.

"No. In this kind of life love is weakness" Echo stated.

"Didn't you have parents?" Murphy asked. "I did. They're dead" Echo said.

"We can make our own family, right?" Murphy replied.

"I hope that's true" Echo admitted.

"Why can't you be my guard instead of Ontari? Crazy bitch pours freezing water on me every morning to wake me" Murphy grunted.

"I would happily be your guard, Murphy. Nia wouldn't allow it" Echo said.

"Nia's a bitch too" Murphy muttered. Echo smirked slightly.

* * *

Jasper and Harper walked back through the gates of the camp to find a frantic Clarke and Raven.

"Harper!" Clarke yelled before storming over to her.

"What?" Harper asked snappily.

"Where are your friends?" Raven asked as she joined them.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Harper lied.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"What's going is Harper here took you out of camp and Sterling distracted Raven and I while Miller and Monroe stole Anya and ran away" Clarke informed Jasper.

"What are you talking about, Clarke?" Harper questioned.

"Where have they went, Harper?" Raven asked.

"This is all news to me. I took Jasper a walk in the woods because I wanted to have some fun for once, okay?" Harper said before walking away.

"It's obvious. They've went to get Bellamy and Finn" Jasper stated.

"They're so screwed" Raven muttered. "So are we" Clarke sighed.

* * *

Octavia is collecting water with Serena.

"So you've raised your sister?" Octavia questioned.

"Our older sister Mira was a Natblida, she brought us here 9 years ago after our parents were executed. She died 4 years ago" Serena replied.

"How old was she?" Octavia asked. "17" Serena said.

"That's my age. What age is your sister?" Octavia queried.

"16" Serena told her.

"And you?"

"19" Serena answered.

"I have a brother. He's 23, his name is Bellamy" Octavia told Serena.

"Where is he?" Serena asked.

"Back with my people. I think" Octavia said.

"You think? Doesn't seem very certain" Serena pointed out.

"I got injured during the battle between Skaikru and Trikru, my brother let me go with Lincoln and stayed to fight. I don't know if he made it or if my people won" Octavia explained.

"Aren't you returning?" Serena asked.

"Lincoln wants to stay here" Octavia told Serena.

"You don't" Serena noticed.

"No. I want to go back to my brother and my friends" Octavia admitted.

"I would like to return home too" Serena said.

"You've lived here for 9 years isn't this your home?" Octavia asked.

"It is but I want to return to my true home. Shallow Valley" Serena explained.

"I hope you do" Octavia said.

"Perhaps we could help each other? We both leave and return to our homes" Serena suggested.

"I'll think about it. Lincoln really wants this" Octavia replied.

"But do you? That's the question" Serena said before walking off.

Octavia looked over to the trees at the other end of the sea and looked away sadly.

* * *

Miller, Monroe and Sterling are stood at the bridge with Anya.

"Where the hell is Harper?" Miller asked angrily.

"She'll be here" Monroe insisted.

"If she doesn't come what do we do?" Sterling asked.

"Go on without her" Miller snapped.

Harper appeared looking guilty. "Harper? What's wrong?" Monroe asked.

Clarke appeared from behind Harper with her gun pointed at Miller.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clarke snapped.

Miller passed Anya to Monroe and pointed his own gun at Clarke.

"Are you gonna shoot me?" Clarke asked.

"You threatened Harper" Miller spat.

"You 4 and Jasper are our 5 best gunners! You can't just abandon us to embark on a suicide mission" Clarke argued.

"We're saving Bellamy and Finn. Isn't what you want, Clarke?" Harper questioned.

"I want Finn and Bellamy back here safe but I'm not losing anybody else to do that. We will find a way to have peace by figuring it out together. Anya is a big part of that" Clarke said with a glance at the grounder leader.

Harper removed the gag from Anya. "Will you help us?" Monroe asked.

"Please Anya, we don't want to live in war. We want peace. I know you must feel the same otherwise you would have never shown up to the meeting" Clarke said.

"You must let me go. If you let me go I will convince the commander to form a truce. If you keep me captive anymore I will never help you" Anya told them.

"Let her go" Clarke instructed Monroe. "What? No way!" Miller snapped and he grabbed the rope holding Anya.

"Miller, this is our only chance to get Finn and Bellamy back. We have no other choice now" Clarke told Miller.

"Clarke if we let her go there's no guarantee she'll do what she says" Harper pointed out.

"Your right. We don't but keeping her captive is doing no good for any of us. We're not gonna kill her so we have to let her go and hope she will honour her word" Clarke stated.

"I will" Anya insisted. "Just let her go, man. It's over" Sterling said.

Miller let go off the rope with a grunt then he began walking back to camp.

Clarke untied Any and helped her to her feet.

"Please talk to your commander about our truce" Clarke said as Anya looked prepared to leave.

"I will" Anya replied before running off into the woods.

* * *

Zak entered the gates of Azgeda looking extremely nervous he made his way through the crowd and found Echo at one of the stalls.

"Zak, your back so soon?" Echo questioned before grabbing his arm and leading him into a secluded tunnel.

"There's more Skaikru there" Zak told Echo.

"More? How many more?" Echo asked. "Two. Men. They caught me" Zak explained.

"You'll have to tell Nia" Echo replied. "But they caught me" Zak said.

"I suppose you can miss that small detail out" Echo sighed.

"Really?" Zak questioned. Echo nodded.

Zak threw his arms around Echo and hugged her tightly.

Echo smirked a little before patting his back awkwardly.

"Don't make me rethink it" Echo teased. Zak grinned then he walked away.

"Not very professional, Echo" Orla hissed as she appeared from outside the tunnel.

"What do you want, Orla?" Echo asked irritably.

"A mission. I could have easily invaded trikru without being caught by sky people" Orla replied.

"You keep your mouth shut about that" Echo told Orla.

"Or what?" Orla questioned.

"You do not want to make an enemy of me, Orla. I'm part of the royal guard and your seda. Bare that in mind" Echo warned Orla.

"Oh I have. I want a mission, when Zak reports about the skaikru being there you should suggest sending someone to spy on Skaikru and tell her I'm the best spy you have" Orla instructed Echo.

"Why would I do that?" Echo asked Orla.

"Because you care about Zak. Lord knows why but you do and if I tell Nia he failed she'll have his head" Orla stated.

"Fine. I'll do it but you should know that nobody likes an evil little bitch" Echo spat before walking away from Orla.

"You speaking from person experience?" Orla called after Echo.

* * *

Jasper and Raven are sat in the dropship together talking.

"We never found Monty. I know what everyone thinks. They think he's dead but I just don't believe it somethings telling me he's alright" Jasper said.

"I'm sure he is alright. Monty's a smart kid" Raven stated.

"Yeah. Way smarter than I ever was" Jasper muttered.

"Shut up, Jasper! You are smart" Raven replied.

"Yeah that smart I let Harper trick me" Jasper scoffed.

"She really does like you, it's obvious" Raven told Jasper.

"You really think so?" Jasper questioned.

"I know it. She's totally into you" Raven stated.

Jasper smirked then tried to hide it.

"The feelings mutual" Raven realised.

"No. Not exactly. I mean she's great and all but it's just with Monty being missing and all this grounder stuff. It feels rushed and wrong" Jasper explained.

"She's a nice girl. If you like her you should go for it" Raven said.

Clarke walked into the dropship looking frustrated.

"Clarke? What happened?" Raven asked.

"We let Anya go. Miller, Monroe, Sterling and Harper are back" Clarke informed Raven.

"Bellamy and Finn?" Jasper questioned.

"Didn't get to them. I found them at the bridge. Anya said she'll talk to her commander for us" Clarke told them.

"You believed her?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Honestly? No idea. If she's lying they'll probably attack. If she's telling the truth maybe we can just put this behind us and get on with our lives" Clarke said as she sat down on the floor.

"If they attack we're gonna need to delegate positions and hand out weapons. Up security. There's no Bellamy this time and Finn was the next best thing" Jasper stated.

"Miller. They all listen to him" Raven reminded them.

"Miller and I aren't exactly on the best terms. To say he hated my guys would be an understatement right now" Clarke sighed.

"I'll talk to him if it comes to it. You two get some rest, I'm on watch" Jasper said before leaving.

* * *

Murphy, Ontari and Zak are stood before Nia who is sat in her throne.

"Like I said Bellamy is the leader alongside Clarke, they rule the camp. Finn's a peacemaker he avoids war at all causes. Bellamy lives to protect his sister there is not a thing he wouldn't do for her. He cares about everyone at the camp and is willing to go to war when he has to. He's a fighter" Murphy told Nia.

"Interesting. Zak pretend to help them escape then I want you to kill Finn and bring me Bellamy" Nia ordered.

"Sha, Reina" Zak obliged.

"My Queen do you really trust Orla with such a big mission?" Ontari questioned.

"Echo said she is the best spy she has. I trust Echo" Nia said.

Echo entered with Orla.

"Ai Reina" Orla greeted Nia as she bowed.

"She's unmarked" Nia noticed. "Like me" Echo stated.

"I will be near the camp injured. They will find me and if they take me back I will make them believe I am a friend. I will find out everything about them and when the evidence is sufficient I will return and help you wage war on them" Orla told Nia.

Nia grinned with an evil glint in her eye. "Good choice, Echo"

Ontari glared at Orla.

"Zak, you have work to do. As do you Orla. Make your queen proud" Nia announced.

Both young spies bowed before leaving.

"Echo I must praise you on your training. Both young spies are doing well. Perhaps you will achieve something worthwhile in your life" Nia said.

Echo looked to the ground. Murphy looked over at her sympathetically.

"Leave me" Nia instructed them.

The three left the room quickly.

Murphy caught up with Echo and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't listen to her"

Echo smiled thankfully at him and continued walking.

"Murphy, we're going back to my room" Ontari announced.

Murphy looked at Echo pleadingly.

"Actually he should train with me. Queen Nia agrees" Echo lied.

Ontari looked at Echo in disbelief. "Really?"

"Go ahead and ask if you don't believe me" Echo challenged Ontari.

"Very well. Keep the animal" Ontari spat before storming off.

"Good save. Two in one day. You'll be Saint Echo soon enough" Murphy joked.

Echo rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

* * *

Octavia and Lincoln were cuddled up together in a bed.

"Lincoln, do the other people stay here permanently?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah. Mostly. Why do you ask?" Lincoln responded.

"It's just I noticed Cade and Serena are around my age. Maybe they'd wanna leave some day?" Octavia suggested.

"They can't" Lincoln said. "Why not?" Octavia questioned.

"Luna promised their older sister she'd keep them safe. She believes that letting them go is putting them in danger" Lincoln explained.

"That's ridiculous. It should be their choice" Octavia stated.

"Luna is very honourable. She sticks to her word. Mira was a good friend of hers and she promised to take care of her sisters. She will make sure they are safe at all costs" Lincoln told Octavia.

"I guess that's understandable but maybe they should be able to venture out once in a while. It can't be nice being trapped here all the time" Octavia said.

"It's peaceful" Lincoln reminded Octavia.

"It's secluded and small. Peaceful? Yeah but I'll be at peace when I get back to my brother or he comes to me" Octavia replied.

"You will meet again one day, Octavia. I believe that" Lincoln murmured before leaning up to kiss Octavia.

Octavia smiled against Lincoln's lips then kissed him back.

* * *

Finn and Bellamy are in a room with two four poster beds.

Finn is lying with his legs against the wall and his head hanging off the bed.

Bellamy is sat on his bed running his hands through his hair.

"A chance to wash would be great" Bellamy grunted.

"Tell me about it. I've never smelled worse" Finn groaned.

"You think we can trust, Zak?" Bellamy asked Finn.

"Do you?" Finn retorted.

"I asked first" Bellamy stated.

"Not really but he's our only way out of here. This truce doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon" Finn said.

"I agree. We use him to get out of here then we get back home" Bellamy replied.

"We can find Octavia too" Finn told Bellamy.

"There's nothing I want more but I know she's safe. That's enough for right now" Bellamy said.

"Lincoln will definitely protect her. He really loves her" Finn stated.

Bellamy nodded.

"I hope Raven pulled through. I know Clarke would've done her best but it could've failed" Finn said as he sat up.

"Raven's tough. I'm sure she's fine" Bellamy reassured Finn.

"You think they found Monty?" Finn questioned.

"Hopefully. He's a good kid" Bellamy responded.

"Zak said we meet tomorrow at first light. Let's just hope for the best" Finn muttered.

"Yeah. Hope. That's all we got" Bellamy mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper and Miller entered the gates dragging in Orla by the arms. She has a large cut on her forehead and a slash wound on her leg.

"Clarke, we've caught another grounder" Miller announced.

Clarke came out of the dropship and rushed to Orla.

"She's hurt! Let go of her" Clarke cried. Miller sighed and let go of her.

"Hey, I'm Clarke. What's your name?" Clarke asked Orla as she kneeled down to examine her.

"Orla"

"That's a nice name. How did you get hurt?"

"I was out on my horse. I-i must have fell... I-i don't remember. I just I heard shouting and I thought they were coming for me and I-i panicked and tried to get away fast" Orla stammered tears slid down her face as she spoke.

"Hey hey don't get upset. It's okay. Why don't you come inside and I'll take a look that head and your leg" Clarke told Orla and she offered her a hand up.

"I-i don't want any trouble... I-i should go" Orla said.

"No way. Listen to me I am gonna take a look at that head and make sure everything is okay with you then when I know your okay you can go home" Clarke insisted and she held out her hand once again.

Orla took Clarke's hand hesitantly and allowed Clarke to pull her up.

"Clarke, your just gonna let her in?" Jasper questioned.

"She's hurt, Jasper. She needs to be checked over" Clarke replied then she put Orla's arm over her shoulders and helped her into the dropship.

* * *

Octavia is sat alone making a necklace with small beads. Luna walked over and sat with her.

Octavia looked up at her then went back to making the necklace.

"Hey Octavia, I see you've taken a liking to our craft area" Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah. It's beautiful" Octavia replied.

"Lincoln tells me you're not planning on staying" Luna told Octavia.

"No. I'm not but he had no right to tell you that" Octavia retorted as she placed the necklace down.

"You have a brother? So did I. I killed my own brother in a conclave then I fled and decided I was done with the killing" Luna informed Octavia.

"I could never kill my brother" Octavia said firmly.

"I thought the same but life changes us" Luna responded.

"So what you're saying my brothers better off without me?" Octavia questioned.

"No. Not exactly. Lincoln has told me your story, your brother has spent his whole life protecting you. If you're here alive and well. He can concentrate on surviving without the burden of a younger sister" Luna explained

"He needs me and I need him" Octavia argued.

"I understand, Octavia but think of Lincoln he gave up everything for you his people won't take him back. You are all he has now. If you go back to your people you'll have to leave him behind"

"My people will take him in. I know they will" Octavia stated.

"Perhaps but is that what he would want?" Luna asked.

"I don't know but I know I have to get back to my brother and my friends and make sure they're all okay"

"Think about Lincoln and his feelings" Luna told Octavia before leaving her alone.

"Think about floating yourself" Octavia muttered

* * *

Finn and Bellamy were stood under a small tunnel waiting for Zak.

"If this is a set up. We're screwed" Finn stated.

"When he gets us out of here we kill him" Bellamy said.

"So we kill the only person that helped us?" Finn questioned with a judgmental tone.

"Helped us because we caught him" Bellamy reminded Finn.

"Okay. Whatever. I just wanna get back to Clarke and Raven" Finn told Bellamy.

"You choose which one you wanna be with yet?" Bellamy asked with a smirk.

Finn chuckled lightly. "Being here has made me realise I love both of them but maybe I'm better of just friends with both of them. Raven's my family and I do love Clarke but I screwed up and she deserves better"

"I was kinda rooting for you and the princess, Spacewalker. No we're being honest guess I should tell you I screwed Raven" Bellamy admitted.

"When?" Finn asked.

"Before she got shot. When you and Clarke went missing"

Zak appeared. "You two ready?"

"Just hurry up and get us out of here" Bellamy told Zak.

Zak nodded. "This way"

* * *

Orla was sat up in the dropship. Clarke was sat in front of her talking with her.

"So your banished and you have no family" Clarke said.

"Yes. I have nobody" Orla told Clarke.

"Your Queen sounds cruel" Clarke stated. "She is" Orla agreed.

"I can't just send you back out there especially not if people are trying to kill you" Clarke announced.

"I can't stay here, Clarke. Your people hate me" Orla reminded Clarke.

"Let me deal with my people. Your staying here until tomorrow at least" Clarke insisted.

Raven limped into the dropship. "Let me guess she's staying?"

"For a little while" Clarke answered. Raven sighed then sat down.

Orla stood up. "I can just go-"

"No. Sit down. Raven, if we form this truce chances are we will become friends with some of the grounders better starting early than late" Clarke said.

"I guess so" Raven mumbled. Orla sat down.

* * *

Ontari is sat on the bed staring at Murphy who is sat in the corner with a bleeding nose.

"I lost my temper but you should never speak if Queen Nia in that way again"

"She stole you from your parents what do you care?" Murphy asked.

"She is my master. I will obey her" Ontari told Murphy.

"So what you're just gonna spend your life being her bitch? You tell me I'm weak I think you're the weak one" Murphy retorted and he got to his feet.

"Your not afraid of me" Ontari realised.

"No. I'm not" Murphy confirmed.

"Your brave. Very brave" Ontari whispered as she stepped closer to Murphy.

"I'm not brave. Just selfish" Murphy corrected Ontari.

"Either way. I like it" Ontari said and she placed a hand on Murphy's chest.

Murphy glanced down at her hand then back up to her face.

Ontari reached up and wiped the blood from his nose.

Murphy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ontari's lips on his. He tried to pull back but she moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in.

"Ontari... I" Murphy began but he was cut off by Ontari ripping his shirt off.

"Look I don't wanna-"

Ontari threw her top off and pinned Murphy to the bed.

Murphy tried to sit up but Ontari pushed him back down and climbed on top of him.

"Stop" Murphy said and he tried to push her off. Ontari grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed and began kissing him again.

Murphy sat up abruptly and Ontari hit the floor.

"I said no damn it!" Murphy snapped.

"You bastard" Ontari hissed then she pinned Murphy down once again.

Ontari dragged her nails down Murphy's chest cutting him.

"Your gonna regret that" Ontari told Murphy then she moved her hands down and undid the zip.

Murphy dug his nails into his palms and kept his eyes shut as Ontari pulled off his jeans.

* * *

Zak, Bellamy and Finn were stood just outside of Polis.

"Okay. Now we go our separate ways" Bellamy announced and he and Finn both glanced at Zak.

"I wish that were true" Zak mumbled before pulling his sword out.

"Put the knife down" Finn snapped.

"Bellamy if you come willingly i'll let Finn go" Zak told Bellamy.

"There's two of us and one of you" Bellamy stated.

"That's right" Zak said then he swung his sword at Bellamy and stabbed him in the leg. Bellamy fell to the ground in pain just as Zak pulled the sword out.

"Bellamy" Finn yelled and he ran forward.

Zak smacked Finn over the head with the handle of his sword knocking him out.

"Why?" Bellamy groaned.

"I'm just surviving, Bellamy. I'll let him live, he'll wake up with a sore head and find his way back home" Zak replied then he pulled rope out of his pocket and tied Bellamy's hands together.

"Why are you taking me?" Bellamy asked as he bit his lip.

"It's my orders. Murphy told her about you and Finn. Queen Nia decided you would prove useful in Azgeda. She told me to kill Finn" Zak explained as he began dragging Bellamy through the woods leaving Finn behind unconscious.

"Your disobeying her by not killing, Finn. Shows you don't agree why don't you just let me go and run away?" Bellamy questioned.

"My mother begged me not to. She died saving queen Nia from a warrior seeking revenge from an execution. As my mother died she made me promise to obey the Queen. I'm honouring her wish" Zak responded.

Bellamy yelled out in pain and held his leg.

"I'll help you walk. Come on. The Queen won't kill you she'll keep you alive" Zak informed Bellamy and he pulled Bellamy to his feet and put an arm around him.

"If you untied me it might actually help" Bellamy grunted.

"I can't. You might run away" Zak stated.

"And I might die" Bellamy retorted.

"You won't. Just fight through the pain we'll be there soon enough" Zak said and he continued pulling Bellamy through the woods.

* * *

Murphy is sat on Ontari's bed alone. His shirt is still off and he has some burn marks as well as scratches on his torso. His lip has a large cut on it and his hair is matted. He has bite marks on his collarbone and shoulder blades.

There's a soft knock on the door. Murphy looked up at the door then back to the bed.

Echo entered the room and glanced at Murphy. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What did she do to you?" Echo asked then she sat on the bed next to Murphy.

"I don't wanna be here anymore" Murphy mumbled.

Echo reached up to stroke his cheek. "Tell me what she did"

"I can't. I don't want to talk about it, okay? I just need to get the hell out of here" Murphy snapped.

"Did she torture you?" Echo asked.

Murphy nodded. Echo glanced at the claw marks and bite marks and realised what Ontari had done.

Echo reached up and pulled Murphy into a hug. Murphy struggled at first but after a couple of seconds buried his face into Echo's shoulder.

"She's vile. Disgusting" Echo muttered as she hugged Murphy.

Murphy pulled away and looked at Echo. "I'm never gonna escape"

"You will. I will tell Ontari I need you to train through the night. You can come with me and sleep in my room. I have a small sofa and a spare blanket. If you'd like?"

"Please" Murphy said.

"I'll get you clean clothes too. Just stay here" Echo told Murphy.

"Stay here?" Murphy questioned with a hint of panic.

"She'll be gone for the next few hours. Your safe" Echo said and she patted his cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Raven and Orla were sat in the dropship at opposite ends.

Raven stood up and walked to get water. Her leg gave way and she fell to the floor.

Orla got up and rushed to Raven. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine" Raven groaned and she tried to get to her feet by herself but failed.

Orla pulled Raven to her feet and sat her on a bunch of cushions then got a cup of water and passed it to her.

"Thank you" Raven mustered.

"Of course. Would you like me to get Clarke?" Orla asked.

"No. I don't want her to fuss over me" Raven said.

"Maybe you need some fussing. Your clearly in pain, Raven" Orla replied.

"I'm used to it" Raven told Orla.

"How did it happen?" Orla questioned.

"This guy Murphy shot me" Raven explained.

"Is he still among you?" Orla asked with a worried tone.

"No. He got banished then returned got us all sick. Tried to hang our friend and shot me then ran away. He's probably dead" Raven informed Orla.

"I'm so sorry. Why would he shoot you? I mean you seem so kind"

"Thanks. He didn't actually know it was me but he knew it was someone and still shot. He got hung when he was falsely accused of murder he blamed Bellamy for it because he kicked the stool from underneath him. He was trying to get Bellamy to hang himself but I got under and opened the door from there. Got shot in the process"

"That's horrible" Orla mumbled.

"Nothing like a little pain to remind you your alive" Raven said with a small smile.

Orla smiled back at her.

"So what's your story?" Raven asked Orla.

"I'm banished from my clan. All my family are dead" Orla told Raven.

"Why are you banished?"

"I stood up for my mother when my Queen insulted her. She beat me to an inch of my life and left me outside the gates. I've been on the run ever since. I got into a conflict with some Trikru who attempted to steal my belongings and they've been coming after me since"

"My god. That sounds awful" Raven stated.

"Yes it was. I assumed everyone was evil but meeting Clarke and you it's showed me that there are good people"

"Maybe you should stay here a while" Raven laughed.

* * *

Monty and River walked through the woods just as the sun went down. They approached a familiar part of the woods and saw a body.

"This is just outside polis" River whispered.

"Where?" Monty questioned.

"Nevermind. We must hurry" River insisted.

"Wait..." Monty approached the body and turned it over to see a familiar face.

Finn's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Monty staring down at him.

"Monty. Thank god" Finn mumbled then he hugged Monty. Monty grinned and hugged him back.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but this is Polis and it is surrounded with Trikru. We have to be fast" River stated.

Monty pulled Finn to his feet. "This is my friend, River. She saved my life we can trust her"

"I'm Finn"

River shook his hand. "You seen Bellamy?" Finn asked.

"Isn't he at home with the others?" Monty retorted.

"We had a battle. Clarke, Jasper and Raven found a way to burn the grounders. Bellamy and I were outside when they shut the dropship doors. We got caught and brought to the grounders. An azgeda spy, Zak helped us escape then he stabbed Bellamy in the leg and knocked me out" Finn informed Monty.

"You've been with the grounders?" Monty questioned.

"We met the commander" Finn told Monty.

"You met Heda?" River said shocked. Finn nodded.

They heard a rustle nearby. "Let's go now" Monty said.

The three nodded in agreement and began running through the woods.

* * *

Zak dragged Bellamy into Queen Nia's throne room. Queen Nia was sat on the throne with Echo at her side.

"Ah. This must be Bellamy" Queen Nia said. "Yes, Ai reina" Zak replied.

Bellamy looked up at Queen Nia then looked at Echo.

Echo looked Bellamy up and down and noticed his wound.

"Ai Reina, he's hurt. Shall I take him to the healer?" Echo asked.

"Yes. Go. Bring him back in the morning it is late. Zak help Echo" Queen Nia ordered.

Echo untied Bellamy's hands and both Echo and Zak took one of Bellamy's arms and led him out of the throne room.

"Bring him to my room" Echo told Zak. "He needs the healer" Zak protested.

"I'll deal with his wound. The healers are rough and I assume he saw his friend die already"

"I spared the other one" Zak admitted.

"If Nia finds out you will be killed" Echo reminded Zak.

"I know but he was innocent" Zak said before taking Bellamy into Echo's room.

"You can go now" Echo told Zak. Zak nodded then left.

Echo dragged Bellamy to her bed and lay him down.

"Why are you helping me?" Bellamy asked as Echo pulled his boots and jeans off.

"If you go to the healer they will keep you in there till morning. Nia will come for you first thing and you'll have no time to get a story straight" Echo explained as she pulled a small sewing kit out of a drawer.

"What story?" Bellamy grunted as Echo began to stitch his leg.

"Well I assume you won't want to tell Nia that Zak let your friend go. He did help you after all" Echo said.

"He stabbed me and brought me here. I owe him nothing" Bellamy snapped.

"He's good. He has a kind heart" Echo told Bellamy as she continued to stitch.

"If he had a kind heart he would have let me go home" Bellamy argued.

"He had to-"

"Honour his mother? Yeah he told me" Bellamy interjected.

Echo finished stitching Bellamy then she opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of baggy men jeans and a cream coloured t-shirt.

"Why you got guys clothes?" Bellamy asked confused.

"I train men and boys all the time. I keep spares" Echo replied and she threw the clothes to Bellamy.

Bellamy pulled on the baggy jeans then he pulled his top off and replaced it with the shirt.

Murphy walked into the room in just a towel. "That bathtub is legendary. Bellamy! Shit"

"Murphy?!" Bellamy yelled. "Shh" Echo hissed.

"What is he doing here?" Murphy yelped. and he tried to cover himself with Echo's curtains.

Echo threw him a black shirt and some black jeans. Murphy looked at Echo blushing slightly before she threw him a pair of black boxers.

Bellamy stared at the marks burned into Murphy's chest and the claw and bite marks.

"I don't bite. That was Ontari" Echo told Bellamy.

"You two together?" Bellamy asked Echo with a glance at Murphy.

"Jok no" Echo said quickly. Murphy took this as an opportunity to get dressed.

"Murphy is taking the sofa and the spare blanket. The only place left is the bed unless you want the floor with no blanket" Echo informed Bellamy.

"Share the bed with you?" Bellamy questioned.

"Well I am not sleeping on the floor in my own room" Echo said.

Murphy threw his towel to Echo who threw it out the door before shutting it.

"Harsh" Murphy laughed. Echo rolled her eyes at Murphy.

Murphy lay on the sofa and pulled the blanket over himself.

Bellamy glanced at the floor then up to the pillows at the top of the bed. When Echo was stitching him up he already felt how comfortable the bed was. The four poster bed Lexa had given him creaked and had springs sticking out of the mattress. His leg still ached badly and lying on the cold hard floor wouldn't be helpful at all.

"What the hell" Bellamy muttered before going up to the top of the bed.

"I won't touch you" Echo told Bellamy. Bellamy nodded then he lifted the duvet and went under it. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"You know he's probably gonna kill me, right?" Murphy said to Echo.

"I won't let that happen" Echo reassured Murphy.

"Thanks for being there for me" Murphy thanked Echo.

"That's what... friends are for" Echo told Murphy.

"Friends. Wow. I'm friends with a grounder? Never saw that coming" Murphy rambled.

Echo laughed then she blew out the candles and crawled into her bed carefully so she didn't touch Bellamy.

"Night, Echo" Murphy mumbled.

"Night, Murphy" Echo responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Anya is lying on a bed being examined by Nyko. Lexa is at her bedside.

"Oh Anya... What has become of you?" Lexa asked as she looked down at her seda.

"They truly seek peace, Lexa. Their leader Clarke, she reminded me of Costia" Anya told Lexa.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak and closed it again.

"Sorry. I know how much her death hurt you... I really think we should set up another meeting with the sky people" Anya said softly.

"You really think they are trustworthy?" Lexa questioned.

"I do. There are a few who are distrusting of us. Understandable of course we have two of their people captive" Anya replied.

"Actually we do not. Both Bellamy and Finn escaped polis yesterday morning" Lexa informed Anya.

"Escaped? How?" Anya asked.

"All the exits were guarded. It must have been through one of the secret passages we are yet to discover" Lexa explained.

"All done. Anya you are in good health. I do recommend that you rest" Nyko announced.

Anya smiled at Nyko.

"Thank you, Nyko" Lexa responded.

Nyko bowed then he left.

"If they have escape it must have been with help" Anya stated.

"I suspect a spy. It had to have been, no Trikru would help any sky person" Lexa told Anya.

"Definitely not" Anya agreed.

"I have a feeling Nia has something to do with this" Lexa admitted.

"That women... she's a disgrace to us all. Exactly what we do not want in a leader" Anya spat.

"You should rest a while. I've sent scouts to search for Bellamy and Finn. I will come back later and we discuss this truce you desire" Lexa said.

Anya nodded then Lexa left.

* * *

Serena and Lincoln are stood at the top of the rig together.

"Your father was a good man. A friend of my fathers" Lincoln told Serena.

"Yeah until he got a kill order and had to flee to Shallow Valley" Serena added.

"He wanted to leave to be with your mother for a long time, your grandparents wouldn't have allowed it. The kill order gave him a reason to leave without protest" Lincoln stated.

"You'll have a kill order now won't you?" Serena questioned.

"Perhaps" Lincoln admitted.

"Is she worth it? Octavia?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I would give up everything to be with her" Lincoln said honestly.

"She seems to really love you too" Serena told Lincoln.

"You talked to her didn't you? You want to leave"

"I do. This isn't my home, Lincoln. It was only ever temporary. This was Mira's decision not mine and not Cade's" Serena replied.

"Your sister loved you-"

"I loved her too but she isn't here. Cade and I are the longer we stay here the more difficult it will become to leave. Luna will never let us go peacefully" Serena stated.

"Mira made her promise" Lincoln reminded Serena.

"I've lived here for 9 years. I want to return to my true home. To my people"

"You are Floukru now. These are your people" Lincoln said.

"I'm Louwoda Klironkru" Serena corrected Lincoln before leaving him alone.

* * *

Clarke, Raven and Orla are in the dropship. Orla and Raven are asleep. Clarke is watching them.

Jasper peered his head in the dropship and noticed Clarke awake.

"Hey" Clarke said. "Oh hi Clarke" Jasper replied.

"You need something?" Clarke asked.

"Uh no. I thought maybe Harper was in here but she's not" Jasper uttered.

"You check Fox's tent?" Clarke questioned.

"No. I checked Monroe's thought she was sleeping there" Jasper told Clarke.

"No. They're arguing at the moment" Clarke informed Jasper.

"I'd better go find her" Jasper said. Clarke smiled as Jasper disappeared into the night.

"He seems nice" Orla said glancing up at Clarke.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Clarke asked.

"Probably. I'm a light sleeper" Orla told Clarke.

"I see you've met Raven" Clarke said.

"Yeah. She's great"

"She is" Clarke agreed.

"She's the only one that's actually spoke to me. The others hate me"

"They don't hate you. They're just wary of you" Clarke corrected Orla.

"They won't want me to stay here" Orla mumbled.

"They listen to me and Raven. All you have to do is win over Jasper and Miller and you'll be fine" Clarke informed Orla.

"How do I do that?" Orla questioned.

"Start with Fox she's nice to everyone then Harper she might be a little distrusting at first but she's generally nice too" Clarke replied.

"You'll have to show me which ones Fox and Harper are" Orla stated.

"Oh and when Bellamy and Finn return you'll have to earn their trust" Clarke told Orla.

"Who are they?" Orla asked.

"My friends. Bellamy and I co lead. Finn helps along with Raven and Jasper" Clarke explained.

"Where are they?"

"With some of your people. We're gonna get them back" Clarke responded.

Orla smiled uncertainly. Clarke got up and moved to a makeshift bed.

"Night" Clarke called.

"Night" Orla muttered

* * *

Echo is sat up awake. Murphy and Bellamy are both still asleep.

Echo shakes Bellamy lightly. He grunts then opens his eyes.

"This wasn't a dream" He murmured.

"No. We need to get you ready for Queen Nia" Echo told Bellamy.

Bellamy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"If she asks about Murphy you tell her the truth. If she asks about Finn you tell her he's dead. Zak tricked you and he murdered your friend then stabbed you and brought you here. You don't know what happened to your people and your sister-"

"My sister is dead" Bellamy cut in.

"Sorry to hear that" Echo said sincerely.

"Yeah. I know what to tell your Queen. Take me to her" Bellamy said.

"She is asleep. She will be awake in a few hours" Echo informed Bellamy.

"What happened to him?" Bellamy asked with a glance at Murphy.

"It's unspeakable" Echo replied.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Echo.

"We won't be speaking of it. That boy is a survivor"

"He's a dick" Bellamy muttered.

"He's been through a lot. It's remarkable he's still alive" Echo stated.

"What did he tell your Queen?" Bellamy asked.

"He told her you lead alongside Clarke. You live to protect your sister. Your a fighter. You do what you have to. You hung him then banished him and you shot your leader back in space" Echo informed Bellamy.

"Why did she want me alive?"

"Death, Vengeance and Pain it's what she likes in a person. She believes it makes a person strong" Echo explained.

"So basically I have to act like a pschyopath to stay alive?"

Echo nodded.

"Great" Bellamy grunted then he flopped his head back down on the pillow and his arm hit off Echo's.

"Welcome to Azgeda" Echo whispered then she lay down too.

* * *

The delinquents were all shouting and crowding around the gates.

"Someones coming in"

"The tripwire. The tripwire"

Clarke came out of the dropship with Orla and Raven and walked towards the gate.

Jasper and Harper came out of a tent holding hands and also walked to the gate.

The gate opened and revealed Finn, Monty and River.

"Monty!" Jasper yelled then he ran and pulled Monty into a bone crushing hug.

"Finn!" Clarke cried and she ran forward and hugged him.

Raven watched with a smile on her face before walking forward and joining their hug.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asked pulling away from the hug.

"A grounder caught me. River saved me" Monty told Jasper with a glance at his newest friend.

Jasper hugged River. "Thanks for saving him"

"Of course" River smiled.

"Where is Bellamy?" Clarke asked Finn.

"An Azgeda spy said he'd help us. He stabbed Bellamy in the leg then knocked me out. He took Bellamy" Finn explained.

"My god" Raven muttered.

"Are you hurt?" Clarke questioned. "I'm fine" Finn assured Clarke.

"I'm so glad your back, brother" Jasper told Monty. Monty grinned and hugged his friend again.

Harper joined them. "Who's this?"

"River. She's my friend. We can trust her" Monty informed Harper.

"I'm Harper"

Harper and River shook hands.

"Lexa was willing to set a truce but she was taking too long we saw an opportunity and we took it" Finn told Clarke.

Clarke walked over to Monty, River, Jasper and Harper.

"Monty! I'm glad your okay!" Clarke exclaimed before hugging Monty tightly.

"Hey Clarke" Monty chuckled.

Jasper walked over to Finn and hugged him.

"Good to see you, buddy" Finn grinned as he hugged Jasper.

* * *

Lexa, Anya and Indra are stood in the throne room together.

"We do not know if we can trust them" Indra stated.

"I have to trust that Anya knows what she's doing, Indra. She believes we can have a truce" Lexa replied.

"We have spoke with them, Heda. They're children. Foolish children" Indra said.

"Clarke is no foolish child, Lexa. She knows what she wants" Anya insisted.

"My scouts found no trace of Bellamy and Finn. We will take our tents and move near their camp" Lexa announced.

"Leaving polis unattended?" Indra questioned.

"Titus and Gustus can take care of things" Lexa responded.

"When do we leave?" Anya asked. "An hour. Let's pack" Lexa said.

* * *

Queen Nia is stood in front of her throne. Bellamy, Murphy and Echo are stood before her.

"Bellamy kom Skaikru, you shall remain here under Azgeda rule" Nia announced.

Bellamy nodded.

"Echo, Ontari already has her pet you can take Bellamy under your wing if he acts out it's you. Keep him under control" Nia ordered.

"Sha, Reina" Echo obliged and she bowed.

"I have business to attend to. Leave me"

Echo grabbed Bellamy's arm and pulled him out of the queens throne room.

"She's evil" Bellamy said the moment they were outside the room.

Echo raised a finger to her lips and pointed to round the corner.

As they walked round they saw Ontari.

"Echo, have you seen Murphy?" Ontari asked.

"You are despicable, Ontari. I know what you did" Echo spat.

"I did nothing, Echo" Ontari lied.

Echo raised a hand and slapped Ontari's face.

Bellamy stared surprised.

"You stay away from him or I will slit your throat" Echo warned Ontari.

"You have your own toy now, Echo. Or would you care to trade?" Ontari hissed with a glance at Bellamy.

"If you so much as lay a finger on him or Murphy again, Ontari, I will kill you" Echo snapped.

Ontari laughed then she walked off.

"That was a good slap" Bellamy said.

"Thanks" Echo replied.

"You two got history?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah. I trained her practically raised her" Echo admitted.

"And now-"

"Yes. Now she's evil and that is partly my fault" Echo interjected.

"Your protective over Murphy, why?"

"I care about him. I see the real Murphy" Echo said.

"I think we all do" Bellamy sneered.

"You have to rest a while on that leg, I'll take you back to my room you can stay in bed the rest of the day" Echo told Bellamy.

"So I get the bed to myself now?"

"Maybe I'll get Murphy to share with you" Echo retorted.

Bellamy chuckled and they headed to Echo's room.

* * *

Finn, Clark and Raven are chatting in the dropship. Orla is sat in the corner listening.

"Bellamy is in Azgeda, Clarke. Your truce will not help!" Finn exclaimed.

"But-"

"Lexa the commander is Trikru. Anya is trikru" Finn interjected.

"Finn, calm down" Raven said placing a hand on Finn's arm.

"I'm calm. Clarke, I'm sorry. It's just Bellamy and I we, we're actually friends now and I don't want him to die or be tortured while I'm back here" Finn replied.

"Your right. Orla, you were Azgeda you know where it is could you take us there?" Clarke asked.

"I-i mean I could t-try but they're after me. Azgeda is cruel, if your friend is there he will be killed. There is a bounty on all sky people Nia will reward anyone who brings a sky person. If Zak did he may have been set free" Orla responded.

"This is bullshit! How can we even trust her?" Finn snapped.

"Finn! We can trust her, okay? She's been hunted by her people. We can't risk her life" Clarke stated.

"Bellamy would do it for-"

"Would he? It took Murphy hanging him for him to decide to come find us. I have to do what's best for our people" Clarke cut in.

Finn punched the dropship wall then walked out.

"I could try" Orla offered timidly.

"No. It's okay. Hey maybe you could draw us a map?"

"Draw? I can't draw" Orla said.

"Lincoln could" Clarke informed Orla.

"Trikru were given nice things. I've never held a pen before, I've never been outside of Azgeda. My mother died in childbirth and my father was already married and never acknowledged me he died a few years ago. I was taught to speak english and trained in combat"

"So you couldn't tell us areas?"

"I can tell you names but not locations" Orla told Clarke.

"I can draw you a map" River said as she Monty and Jasper entered the dropship.

"Really? Great uh here is a pen" Clarke said and she passed River a pen.

Raven passed River some paper and she began drawing.

Orla turned away and scowled.

* * *

Trikru had made a camp not far from the delinquents. The delinquents camp was in sight from where they were based.

Lexa, Anya and Indra are chatting.

"We approach with weapons for precaution. We only use them if we're attacked. We ask Clarke to come and join us she can bring one of her people with her. The rest can remain in camp. We will leave warriors guarding the exit to make sure we are not attacked" Lexa informed them.

"If you and Clarke don't get along?" Indra questioned.

"She will return to her people and no truce shall be formed. If they cross our territory we attack. They remain where they are" Lexa explained.

"If the boys got back, Lexa, do you plan on punishment?" Anya asked.

"If they are back they will tell me who helped them escape if I have formed the truce they will be cleared" Lexa said.

Anya nodded.

"What about Lincoln?" Indra asked.

"He betrayed us, Heda. If we have a truce I don't believe we can still hold it against him" Anya told Lexa.

"He still betrayed us, Anya. If he could do it once he could it again. Any future wars we may have with the sky people, Lincoln can't be trusted" Lexa responded.

"What are you saying, Lexa?" Anya questioned.

"I'm putting a kill order on him" Lexa replied.

"He isn't with them" Anya revealed.

"You could have told us, Anya" Indra snapped.

"The only reason you're here Indra, the only reason you have brought your village is because you wanted revenge on Lincoln" Anya retorted.

"Enough!" Lexa exclaimed.

Both Anya and Indra looked at Lexa.

"The kill order is final. If he returns he is dead" Lexa said.

"I'll get my warriors ready" Indra told Lexa then she left.

"You give her too much power" Anya muttered.

"And I allow you to influence me too much" Lexa stated.

"I was your seda" Anya reminded Lexa.

"And now I'm your heda"

* * *

Bellamy is asleep on the bed. Echo is sat at the edge of the bed holding a sketched picture in her hand, she's staring at it sadly.

Bellamy opened his eyes and sat up. Echo turned around and gave him a small smile.

"How long have I been asleep?" Bellamy asked.

"7 hours" Echo told Bellamy.

"What's that?" Bellamy asked glancing at the picture.

"Oh nothing" Echo said and she hid the photo.

Bellamy grabbed her arm gently and took the picture.

He looked at it carefully, there's a young girl sat between a women and a man.

"Is that you when you were younger?" Bellamy asked Echo.

"Yeah. Look it's not important" Echo protested and she attempted to grab the picture back.

"What happened to your parents?"

"My land was taken over when I was 8 my father resisted and he was executed by Queen Nia's army. My mother and I hid in the cellar they set it on the fire, I survived I had to watch her die. After that Nia had the men that did it killed and she sent me to start my training" Echo informed Bellamy, a few tears slid down her face as she spoke.

Bellamy reached out and wiped a tear from Echo's face.

"On the ark there was a one child rule, when I was 6 my mother fell pregnant and she gave birth in our room with me by her side. She passed me the baby and told me to name her, I called her Octavia. She fell asleep and left me with Octavia after telling me that that O was my sister so she was my responsibility. We hid her in the floor during the inspections. My mom had to screw the guards to find out the times they would be inspecting, everything we did we did to keep Octavia safe. I got on the guard well I was a cadet so my unit was in charge of a masquerade ball. I thought I had it all under control but I was wrong, I told Octavia she could come to the ball all she wanted was to see the Ark leave that damn room. Our mom was out so I took her and it was all going well until there was a flares alarm and everybody had to be checked, O didn't have Id and she got caught. They locked her up they killed our mom. I was made a janitor and allowed to live" Bellamy told Echo looking guilty.

"You blame yourself don't you?" Echo questioned.

Bellamy nodded.

"You sound like an amazing brother, your sister was so lucky to have you as a brother" Echo said.

"That amazing I got her arrested" Bellamy muttered.

"How can you blame yourself? You did it to make your sister happy, you couldn't have known that would happen. You cared for her all her life, you did nothing wrong" Echo stated.

"I got my mom killed" Bellamy mumbled putting his head down.

Echo placed her hand on Bellamy's cheek and lifted his face up.

"You were a good son and a good brother" Echo whispered.

Bellamy moved closer to Echo and placed his hand on top of hers.

Echo looked down then back up at him. Bellamy moved his face closer to Echo's just as Murphy burst in.

The two quickly sprung apart.

"Murphy, what's wrong?" Echo asked.

"Ontari's telling Nia you threatened to kill her" Murphy informed Echo.

Echo quickly stood. "No. She can't"

"She is. It's my fault" Murphy said.

"What did you do now, Murphy?" Bellamy asked.

"I told her I was sleeping with Echo so she wouldn't-"

"It's fine, Murphy. I should go see my Queen. I'll handle this" Echo told Murphy.

"Echo wait!" Murphy yelled.

Echo turned around and Murphy hugged her. "Don't die" He whispered.

Echo hugged him back then pulled away and left.

Bellamy and Murphy looked at each other awkwardly.

Murphy sat on the sofa and faced away from Bellamy.

* * *

Anya, Lexa, Indra and the other Trikru warriors are stood at the gates of the delinquents camp.

"The grounders are here! Get Clarke!" Fox cried.

Miller ran into the dropship and got Clarke.

Clarke came out with Finn, Monty, River, Jasper and Raven. Orla remained inside the dropship.

Clarke, Finn and Raven made their way to the front with Jasper behind them. Monty and River stayed a bit back from the front.

"Anya!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Hello, Clarke" Anya said.

"Finn, I see you returned home. Where is Bellamy?" Lexa asked.

"Azgeda took him" Finn told Lexa.

"I knew it" Lexa muttered.

"We have much to discuss. Clarke we would like you and a person of your choice to accompany us to our temporary camp. It is not far from here" Anya informed Clarke.

"Okay" Clarke replied then she glanced at Finn, Jasper and Raven.

"Bring Finn, I also have much to discuss with him" Lexa told Clarke.

Finn nodded.

"Clarke wait what if it's a set up" Jasper interjected.

"Then you and Raven take charge. We'll be fine" Clarke responded.

"Be safe" Raven said. Clarke smiled and nodded. "Take care of Orla till I'm back. Make sure River's map is kept safe"

Raven nodded.

"Let's go" Finn said to Clarke who obliged and they left the camp.

"Our warriors will remain here to make sure there is no attack. They will not harm you unless you harm them" Lexa announced.

Jasper looked as if was going to argue but stopped when Clarke shot him a look.

Lexa, Clarke, Finn and Anya walked off to the camp leaving the warriors and the delinquents glaring at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen Nia and Echo are stood chatting.

"I don't care what sort of business you have with the skaikru boys but I do care when you threaten my only Natblida" Nia yelled.

"It won't happen again" Echo insisted.

Nia slapped Echo hard across the face piercing Echo's skin with her nails.

"Don't you dare tell me what's going to happen Echo kom Azegda, you bow to me and to me only. Ontari remains untouched she is my way into ruling everyone" Nia snapped.

"I'm sorry, ai Reina" Echo apologised and she bowed before her queen.

Nia kicked Echo stomach putting her on her back.

"Your parents were worthless, I brought you here suspecting I could make a worthwhile warrior. Perhaps I was wrong. If you continue on the way you are now I will kill you myself, Echo. Is that clear?" Nia asked.

Echo nodded and attempted to get up. Nia kicked her down once more.

"You do not get up until I give you permission" Nia spat.

Echo stayed on the ground as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Get up and get out. Keep that Bellamy boy out of trouble, if not you will pay for it.

Echo got to her feet and left the room then ran to her own room.

As soon as she went in both Bellamy and Murphy stood.

Murphy glanced at the cut on Echo's cheeks and the tears.

Echo walked past both of them, kicked off her boots and climbed into the bed pulling the quilt up to her face.

Murphy sat on the edge of the bed and wiped the blood from Echo's cheek.

"I'm sorry" Murphy apologised.

"Don't be" Echo told him.

"Murphy, maybe you should go" Bellamy said.

"I can't go back to Ontari" Murphy protested.

"He can stay" Echo said then she lay on her side and shut her eyes.

Bellamy glared at Murphy then he sat on the sofa.

* * *

Anya, Clarke, Lexa and Finn are stood in a tent.

"Anya tells me you want a truce. Why?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"I don't want to fight anymore. We've lost people and so have you. This is our home now and we need to learn to live in peace" Clarke told Lexa.

"You burned 300 of my warriors" Lexa reminded Clarke.

"There was 100 of us now there is 52" Clarke retorted.

"That is hardly a comparison" Lexa stated.

"We have losses on both sides" Anya reasoned.

"Can we talk about Azgeda? I mean they have Bellamy" Finn spoke up.

"We will discuss that but first Clarke and I must discuss terms" Lexa replied.

"We work together. Share supplies. You show us the best way to live down here and we can help you develop the stuff you have into bigger things. We share our knowledge you share yours" Clarke proposed.

"If you learn our ways you must follow them. You must respect our faith and abide our laws" Lexa responded.

"Of course but you also have to understand that we have our own beliefs and we would like to continue believing in them. We have traditions of our own, we would like our traditions to be respected as well as yours. We are willing to share our technology and our skills with you if you promise to help us"

"At least 5 of you must learn our language you need to be able to speak to our people that are not warriors"

"That's fair. You need to promise us safety from the other clans"

"I can do that so long as you promise not to attack them"

"We won't"

"Okay" Lexa gave in.

"Okay? Okay what?" Clarke questioned.

"You want your truce you have it but it needs to be done officially. You can bring your people to polis. They will all be welcomed and treated well. We will do the summit and welcome Skaikru as the 13th clan in our coalition" Lexa informed Clarke.

"Thank you, we will not let you down" Clarke smiled.

Lexa extended her hand and Clarke shook it.

"Finn, who helped you escape?" Lexa asked Finn.

"An azgeda spy" Finn told Lexa.

"Echo?" Lexa questioned.

"I have no idea who that is. He said his name was Zak" Finn informed Lexa.

"Zak? I haven't heard of a Zak before. How did he get away with Bellamy?" Lexa asked.

"We asked him to get us out after we caught him watching us. We didn't know how long you were gonna keep us there and we just wanted to come home. He took us outside then he stabbed Bellamy in the leg and knocked me out" Finn explained.

"You can return to your people for now. I will send warriors to bring you to poils at first light, be expecting us" Lexa said.

Clarke and Finn both nodded then the four of them left the tent.

* * *

Serena was listening into a conversation Luna and Lincoln were having.

"She wants to return home, Lincoln but if she tells anyone how to get here, we will all be killed. I can't risk that. You must talk her down" Luna insisted.

"Luna, I can't talk her down. Her brother is-"

"I know. This has been peaceful for years she can't just leave and bring us trouble!" Luna exclaimed.

"She wouldn't tell-"

"Her people already know how to get here. If they somehow survived and come here seeking safety I will have no choice but to ignore them. They'll get angry perhaps tell a fleimkepa then this place will be destroyed and floukru will be no more" Luna interjected.

Serena heard a creak come from behind her and turned to find Octavia.

"Shh" Serena whispered. Octavia nodded and crouched down next to her.

"How can I convince her not to find her own brother?" Lincoln asked.

"What if I told her I found out there were no survivors that her brother was definitely dead" Luna suggested.

"She would need proof" Lincoln said.

"This is ridiculous, Lincoln. We're supposed to be friends and yet you have came here and endangered my people" Luna snapped.

Octavia went to charge forward, Serena grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"We had nowhere else to go" Lincoln stated.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before getting involved with a sky girl" Luna hissed.

"I love her" Lincoln told Luna.

"I know. I don't like this anymore than you do but I have made this a safe place for people like me. If anything happens here it will be on me" Luna responded.

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk to Octavia see if I can convince her to stay but I am not promising anything" Lincoln gave in.

Luna nodded then she walked off. Lincoln stood for a few more seconds then left.

"How do we go about escaping?" Octavia asked Serena.

Serena grinned. "Steal the boats"

"How?"

"They're unguarded for approximately 5 minutes during the night. There's a light that shines when there's any movement but if we shot it down we could get away quickly. It takes 45 minutes to get to the shore. We can take the boat until they start shooting when they do we would have to swim" Serena explained.

"Those vials can you get them?" Octavia asked.

"Not easily but yeah. My sister works where they are I could get her to steal one, why?"

"I'm bringing Lincoln, I can use the vial on him and knock him out. With your help I can drag him to the boat" Octavia said.

"He can't swim if he's unconscious" Serena pointed out.

"I can't just leave him" Octavia argued.

"He'll have a kill order" Serena revealed.

"What?"

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want to worry you but he will. If he returns he'll be killed, death by a thousand cuts" Serena informed Octavia.

"I love him I-"

"Sometimes to show someone you really love them you have to let them go"

"Maybe if I find my brother. My friends. They can make a truce and get rid of Lincoln's kill order" Octavia suggested.

"It's possible" Serena said.

"You talk to you sister you need to make sure she really wants to leave"

"She will come with us" Serena insisted.

"Let me know when you've sorted out our plan" Octavia told Serena before walking off.

* * *

River, Monty, Harper and Jasper are sat in a tent with the map.

"I'm frikdreina. A mutant. You might not want me here because of it" River announced and she took off her shoe showing her deformed foot.

"How could you even think that? What's on the outside does not define what's in the inside. We don't care about how your foot looks" Harper told River.

"Yeah. We don't judge on appearance. Everybody has something that isn't perfect" Jasper added.

River smiled at them both.

"I told you my friends aren't like your people" Monty said.

"I don't trust that Orla. You know she says she can't write she's never had a pen-"

"Isn't she Azgeda?" River cut in. Harper nodded.

"Azgeda is the richest of the clans. They have the best of supplies. The most popular books and the best clothes. They have more rations than the other clans too" River informed them.

"So she lied?" Jasper asked.

"She must have. Lin stole from Azgeda a few times a year and when she did we ate royally" River told Jasper.

"Lin?"

"My mom. Not biological but the only one I've ever known. We had to steal to survive. We were all banished. We lived in the wasteland"

"That's horrible!" Harper exclaimed.

"I'm used to it" River said with a small smile.

"I've already told you it'll never be like that again" Monty said.

"If she's lying she must have a reason, right?" Jasper questioned.

"I guess so" River replied.

"We have to tell Clarke" Jasper blurted.

"No!" River cried.

"What? Why?" Jasper asked.

"I've just arrived. I'm a frikdreina. That girl obviously has something to hide. If Clarke talks to her and she says I'm targeting her, Clarke might distrust me. You have to be smart the best way to find out what someone is up to is to work from the inside" River explained.

"You mean spy on her?" Harper asked.

"Not spy exactly. Just find out her true intentions" River said.

"Harper you should do it" Jasper told Harper.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Your nice to everyone it'll be the least suspicious"

"Jasper's right. It has to be you Harper" Monty agreed.

"Okay. I'll try" Harper said.

* * *

Echo and Murphy are sparring while Bellamy watches.

Echo elbows Murphy's stomach and he hits the ground.

"Can I try?" Bellamy asked.

"Give him your sword" Echo told Murphy.

"Be my guest" Murphy said and he passed Bellamy his sword.

Bellamy swung his sword against Echo's and she swung hers back. After a few hits back and forth, Echo swiped her leg sending Bellamy to the ground. As he fell he grabbed Echo's arm and pulled her to the floor with him.

She landed on his chest and they both lay on the ground laughing.

"Bellamy, you must have trained before" Murphy said.

"I haven't. I must just be a natural" Bellamy laughed as he stood up.

"You wanna go?" Murphy asked glancing at the fallen swords.

"You really want me to kick your ass again?" Bellamy asked with a smirk.

Murphy chuckled and he picked up a sword. Bellamy picked up the remaining sword.

Echo pulled herself up and moved out of the way. She watched as Murphy and Bellamy sparred, Bellamy had the upper hand but Murphy wasn't giving up either. Eventually Murphy fell to the ground after Bellamy kicked his stomach.

"Told you I'd kick your ass" Bellamy teased.

"Yeah. Yeah" Murphy muttered.

Bellamy offered him a hand up and he took it. Bellamy pulled Murphy up to his feet surprising both of them.

"Thanks man" Murphy muttered.

"Bellamy you do seem pretty good. You sure you haven't did this before?" Echo questioned.

"I haven't" Bellamy replied.

Echo bent down to pick up the sword and groaned.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked. Echo nodded.

Bellamy grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it up showing fresh bruises all over her stomach.

"Echo... you need to rest. That was Nia wasn't it?" Bellamy said.

Echo looked away and nodded. "Does she beat you often?"

"Only if I do something she doesn't agree with. It happened almost daily when I was a child. I learned to obey her" Echo explained.

Bellamy put a hand on Echo's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"One day she'll get what's coming to her" Murphy blurted.

"I wish that were true" Echo said.

"We could make it true" Murphy mumbled.

"What?" Bellamy questioned.

"Kill her. Make a run for it. Echo your a spy, you must know tons of hiding places" Murphy responded.

"Killing Queen Nia would be the most dangerous move anyone could make" Echo replied.

"Wouldn't it be worth it? To finally be free"

"She would kill us all if she found out" Bellamy stated.

"She can't kill us if she's dead" Murphy retorted.

"I couldn't. I know she's evil but she is My Queen-"

"I need to get out of here. I don't where I'll go but I can't stay here not with Ontari" Murphy said.

"How will you escape?" Echo asked.

"I'll find a way" Murphy replied.

"You'll get killed, Murphy" Bellamy told Murphy.

"What do you care?" Murphy snapped.

"I don't" Bellamy spat.

"Later" Murphy said before walking out.

"Murphy" Echo called after him.

* * *

Clarke and Finn are stood in front of the delinquents making an announcement.

"We will be going to polis, the grounder capital city and we are gonna have a summit. We will join their coalition as the 13th clan and we will no longer be at war. Not all of us have to go but I would like a few of us to go" Clarke announced.

"Can we trust them now?" Monroe asked.

"Yes. We can trust them" Clarke told Monroe.

"How do we know this isn't a set up? They could kill us the minute we get there" Miller said.

"If you don't wanna trust the grounders, don't. Trust Clarke, she knows what she's doing" Finn replied.

"Where's Bellamy?" Fox asked.

"An enemy clan took him. We'll get him back" Clarke responded.

"How do you even know he's alive?" Sterling questioned.

"I have hope. Bellamy's strong" Clarke said.

"What about Octavia?" Miller asked.

"Gone" Finn revealed.

Clarke glanced at Finn confused.

The delinquents murmured and a few put their heads down.

"Octavia's dead?" Jasper yelled.

"Why didn't anybody tell us?" Monty asked angrily.

"Everybody start packing" Finn instructed.

They all left besides Monty and Jasper who made their way over to Finn and Clarke.

"You didn't tell me Octavia was dead" Clarke snapped.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell us?" Jasper yelled as he joined them.

"She's not dead. Bellamy told Lexa she was so they wouldn't go after her. They don't trust Lincoln anymore he told me himself they would banish him for helping us. Bellamy didn't want Lexa to know who Octavia was in case she ever returned. Lexa can't know he lied, she won't trust him or me" Finn explained.

"But she's safe?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah. She's with Lincoln they went to the sea clan" Finn responded.

"Thank god" Monty whispered.

"Monty, Jasper will you two stay here with River and Orla?" Clarke asked them.

"Can Harper stay too?" Jasper asked. Clarke nodded.

"Cool. Yeah. Is Raven going with you guys?"

"I'll talk to her but I think she'll want to" Clarke replied.

"We should go tell Harper and River what's going on" Jasper said then he and Monty left.

"Anything else I should know?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah Murphy is with Azgeda" Finn informed Clarke.

"Fuck! Not Murphy" Clarke groaned.

* * *

Murphy is following Zak who is going into his room. Zak goes in and shuts the door. Murphy goes over and kicks the door open.

"What the hell?" Zak snapped.

"You seem to get in and out unnoticed" Murphy said.

"What do you want?" Zak asked.

"Out of here and I know you know how" Murphy told Zak.

"Does Echo know your here?"

"No. She doesn't and she won't find out either" Murphy retorted.

"I can't just let you escape" Zak told Murphy.

"Because your queen will kill you? I'll tell her Finn Collins is still alive, see how she feels about you then"

"That would get Echo killed too" Zak stated.

"Not if I tell her you lied to Echo. I need to get out of here, Zak. If you can get me out why don't you leave too?"

"I promised my mother I'd obey Nia before she died" Zak explained.

"This is about honouring a promise? Zak your moms dead she's not coming back. My parents are dead too. They wouldn't proud of me or the things I've done but I keep on surviving. That's all I can do and it's the same for you. If you stay here you'll just be Nia's bitch the rest of your life. That what you want?"

"I don't break my promises, Murphy. If you want my help to escape fine but you should take Bellamy and Echo with you. She'll kill them both if you escape"

"Alright. Tell me how" Murphy said.

"You need to officially become Azgeda first" Zak told Murphy.

"I don't want to become Azgeda" Murphy argued.

"Nia will never fully trust you until you do. You'll have to work with Echo she can convince the queen to have the ceremony"

"Ceremony?"

"Yes. To become Azgeda you have to marry an Azgedan and you get a scar. An azgeda scar. Only then will she fully trust you"

"You want me to marry Echo?" Murphy blurted.

"No. Ontari" Zak revealed.

"I'm escaping her. Getting away from her. Now you want me to marry her?" Murphy snapped.

"Yes after you're married and your one of Azgeda, Nia will trust you. Then we send you to find Orla amongst your people. Echo will have to show you how to get there then you just sneak Bellamy out"

"That seems highly circumstantial"

"It's the only way" Zak stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke is packing in the dropship. Orla is there watching her.

"Hey, you'll be okay here. I'll be back in a couple of days" Clarke told Orla.

"You and Raven are the only people who actually like me. Everybody else hates me" Orla mumbled.

"Hey, that's not true. They just don't know you yet" Clarke stated and she placed her hands on Orla's arm.

"I just really wish you didn't have to go" Orla admitted.

"Once the truce is done I'll be back. You'll be fine" Clarke insisted and she moved a strand of hair out of Orla's face.

Orla leaned in and gave Clarke a quick peck on the lips.

Clarke looked up at her surprised.

"Clarke. You ready?" Finn called from outside.

"Goodbye, Clarke" Orla said with a smile.

"Bye" Clarke croaked then she grabbed her pack and left the dropship.

* * *

Finn, Raven and Clarke gathered all the delinquents besides Jasper, Monty and Harper.

Finn opened the gate showing Indra and Gustus.

"Let's go" Clarke said and she began walking.

The delinquents all followed.

* * *

Bellamy and Echo were both laid in the bed laughing.

"So 'Niron' means lover" Bellamy chuckled.

"Yes. What's so funny?" Echo asked smirking slightly.

"It's just 'Niron' I don't know. It sounds weird" Bellamy said.

"Hod op means stop. Sha means yes. Gona means warrior. Pleni means enough" Echo informed Bellamy.

"Sha Gona Pleni Hod op" Bellamy recited.

"Yu gonplei ste odon means your fight is over. We tend to say that when someone is dying" Echo told Bellamy.

"Great. That's cheery" Bellamy muttered.

Murphy walked into the room.

"Echo we need to talk" Murphy announced.

"Okay. So talk" Echo replied.

"Alone"

"I'm not going anywhere" Bellamy grunted.

"Zak knows how we can get out of here but I need your help" Murphy told Echo.

"Go on"

"He says I have to marry Ontari and get an azgeda scar. If I'm one of you Nia will fully trust me. Then you have to convince Nia to let me go find Orla, I don't know my way back to the camp so you have to take me then we just sneak Bellamy along with us"

"Murphy, you know how dangerous that is? If Nia ever caught you she'd have your head especially if you were Azgeda. Marrying Ontari is a death sentence she would always come after you"

"It's the only way. I'm willing to take the risk" Murphy insisted.

"Why does he have to marry her?" Bellamy asked Echo.

"Azgeda tradition" Echo responded.

"I'm willing to do it" Murphy continued.

"Okay but you need to elaborate your plan more. We could have Bellamy try escape on your wedding day and me catching him so she knows she can still trust me. We poison her drink killing her and when the Queen is found dead we escape during the chaos" Echo proposed.

"Could we kill Ontari too?" Murphy questioned.

"Not by poison. She can smell it a mile away" Echo explained.

"So how do we kill Nia without her noticing?" Bellamy asked.

"She'll be drunk. Celebrating her marriage" Echo informed Bellamy.

"So kill Nia and escape when her death is discovered?" Bellamy questioned.

Echo nodded.

* * *

Jasper and Harper are on top of the dropship looking up at the sky.

"It's weird. They're really gone. All of them" Jasper said sadly.

"My family were already gone" Harper told Jasper.

"I'm sorry" Jasper apologised and he put his arm around Harper pulling her close.

"Your parents would be proud of you, Jasper. I know I am"

Jasper smiled at Harper then leaned up and kissed her. She pulled away a little surprised and giggled.

"I thought that well... I don't know. It's just we've been spending a lot of time together and I guess I just thought we were you know... Dating"

"Yeah. No we are. It's just you surprised me" Harper stammered.

Jasper grinned then he leaned up and kissed her again. She kissed him back happily.

* * *

Gustus and Tristan are chatting.

"We plant the poison on the one that seems most hostile" Gustus said.

"You do it, alone. I will not be held responsible for anymore mess ups" Tristan snarled.

"You have it though?" Gustus questioned.

Tristan reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pouch with Poison in it.

"You keep me out of it, Gustus"

"I will" Gustus replied before walking off.

* * *

Murphy approached Ontari who was sat on the floor in the empty training ground.

"What do you want, Murphy?" Ontari asked.

"I lied I'm not sleeping with Echo" Murphy admitted.

"Why lie?" Ontari questioned.

"What you did the other night. It wasn't right and I thought that if I told you I was with Echo you wouldn't do it again" Murphy told Ontari.

"Things just got a little too heated. It won't happen again" Ontari said soflty.

"Okay. Maybe I'll come back to your room tonight then" Murphy replied and he sat down next to her.

"Perhaps you would like to share the bed instead of having the floor"

"Sure"

Ontari leaned her head against Murphy's shoulder.

"I'm glad we sorted things. I like you, Murphy" Ontari whispered.

"Thanks"

"Shall we go to bed now?" Ontari asked with a smirk.

"Why not" Murphy said and he allowed Ontari to lead him to her room as he passed Echo's room he looked in and met her eyes he gave her a small nod and a quick glance down at Ontari.

* * *

The delinquents led by Clarke and Finn are entering polis. Gustus, Tristan, Penn and Ryder are stood at the gates. Indra walked over.

"They've all to be searched" Indra informed Gustus and Tristan.

"Your searching us? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Miller snapped.

"Miller! Enough" Clarke scolded.

"If they kill us it's on you" Miller spat as the grounders began searching the delinquents.

A young Trikru man patted Miller down and let him pass.

Gustus stepped forward and began searching Miller. "I'm cleared already" Miller told Gustus.

Gustus reached inside Miller's jacket then let him go.

"Dick" Miller muttered as he headed through the gates.

"Clarke, it's not to late to leave" Monroe said as she caught up with Clarke, Finn and Raven.

"We're staying Monroe" Clarke insisted.

Monroe rolled her eyes then shook her head at Sterling.

"Welcome" Lexa beamed as she walked down toward them with Anya.

"Come in here" Anya instructed and she ushered them into a large room with 2 long tables and many seats.

The delinquents all did their best to sit at a table separate from the grounders. Clarke, Finn, Raven, Fox and Sterling had to sit with the grounders.

Lexa sat at the front of the table so she could see everyone. Clarke, Finn and Raven took seats next to each other. Anya and Indra sat across from Clarke and Finn. Fox sat next to Raven and Sterling sat across from her. The rest of the table was occupied by other grounders including Gustus, Ryder and Penn.

"Welcome to Polis, I hope you will all enjoy your time here. When you leave you will no longer be at war. You will be part of my coalition. The thirteenth clan" Lexa announced.

"We should never have been at war in the first place" Miller interjected. The other delinquents murmured amongst themselves. A few boys cheered for Miller.

"What is your name, boy?" Lexa asked.

"Nathan Miller"

"Nathan kom Skaikru, the war we have fought in was unnecessary we had a misunderstanding from both sides. We had our reasons just as you did. We need to leave the past in the past. Focus on our future" Lexa replied.

"Our future? I lost many friends because of you. My father and the guy I love are dead. What future do I have?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I truly hope things improve" Lexa said calmly.

"I bet you do" Miller sneered.

"Nathan of the sky people you should open our drink first" Lexa suggested and she passed a glass bottle of alcohol to Miller.

He opened it and poured some into his cup. He spilled a little on his jeans and leaned down to wipe it.

Lexa took the bottle from him and poured herself a glance.

Miller sniffed at his cup and put it down.

"To the thirteenth clan!"

Lexa raised the cup to her lips just as Gustus yelled "It's poison"

"What?" Lexa questioned.

Penn stepped forward and took a small sip and he fell to the ground due to the effects of the poison. Lexa leaned down to check his pulse and looked back up expressionless.

"He's dead"

* * *

River and Monty were sat in a tent together.

"I told you my friends would accept you" Monty said.

"They're kind. It's sort of new territory for me... friends that aren't frikdreina"

"Well get used to it" Monty chuckled.

"I like you, Monty" River admitted.

"I like you too, River" Monty replied.

River leaned over and hugged Monty. He hugged her back with a smile.

"Your a good friend" River stated.

"So are you" Monty responded.

"I will miss Emori but I think I'd like to stay here a while. It feels safe" River told Monty.

"It is safe. We look after each other here"

"I like Jasper and Harper, Clarke seems okay but what about the others? Will they accept me?" River questioned.

"They will. I'll make sure they do" Monty insisted.

River smiled at Monty and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" River whispered.

"What for?"

"Taking a chance on me. You could have just left without me" River told him.

"You saved my life twice, River. You killed your friend to save me, I couldn't leave you. I should be thanking you for not killing me" Monty said with a smile.

River smirked and stayed leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Miller is stood up, he's being searched by Indra and Titus. The delinquents and the grounders are watching.

"I didn't poison anything" Miller protested.

Indra pulled the small pouch with poison in it out of Miller's pocket.

"Miller!" Clarke exclaimed.

"He tried to kill you, Heda" Indra announced.

"I never. I've never seen that before" Miller argued.

"I knew this was a mistake, heda. We can't trust them" Gustus said.

"Keep them all locked up. We will discuss their punishment and return" Lexa announced before walking out. All the grounders besides Anya left.

"Clarke, what is this?" Anya asked.

"I had no idea, Anya. I swear" Clarke stated.

"Thank your friend for ruining the alliance" Anya sneered before also walking out and locking the door behind her.

"Miller, you're gonna get us all killed now" Finn snapped.

"I never done it, okay? I've never seen that stuff before" Miller retorted.

"I believe him. Where would he have got it from? He never left camp alone" Monroe pointed out.

"He didn't want this alliance. It makes sense" Sterling stated.

"Well done, Miller. Now we all die" Fox spat.

"Miller if you did this just admit" Clarke told him.

"I didn't. I swear"

"How did it get poisoned then?" Raven asked.

"It had to have been poisoned already. I didn't do it. You gotta believe me" Miller responded.

"It's not us that need to believe you. It's them" Finn stated.

* * *

Murphy, Echo and Bellamy were stood in Echo's room together.

"She believes me. We're on good terms for now" Murphy informed them.

"You just have to keep her sweet for the next couple of days. I will suggest to Nia that you should be sent to retrieve Orla and if she agrees Ontari will obey her and marry you" Echo replied.

"Then we can get the hell out of here? Just being near her makes my skin crawl never mind having sex with her" Murphy said.

"I know. Your brave, Murphy. Braver than I am" Echo told Murphy.

"Can we trust Zak?" Bellamy asked Echo.

"Yes. He won't betray us but he also won't leave azgeda. He'll remain here" Echo answered.

"Who cares about honouring-"

"My mother told me Octavia was my responsibility. I've been protecting her my whole life. Honouring a promise does mean a lot, Murphy" Bellamy interjected.

"Sorry about her death. She was pretty badass" Murphy said.

"Yeah. She was" Bellamy agreed.

A group of warriors were running down the corridor. Echo opened the door and saw them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Trikru killed Pan, they found his body just outside our gates" An azgeda warrior told her.

"What's your orders?"

"Kill any trikru in sight"

"Be safe" Echo said.

The warrior ran off with the rest.

"Who's Pan?" Bellamy asked.

"He was the queens second. She raised him as her own" Echo told Bellamy.

"Why would Trikru kill him?" Murphy asked.

"My guess is they've found out Finn is alive and an azgeda spy helped him escape" Echo said.

"We're so screwed"

"Not us. Zak is"

* * *

Lexa, Anya, Indra, Titus and Gustus were all stood in Lexa's throne room.

"I say we execute the boy" Indra spoke up.

"Death by a thousand cuts" Gustus agreed.

"Lexa, just because that boy has acted out it does not mean his people will do the same. I'm almost certain that none of the rest knew" Anya said.

"Too soft, Anya. They kept you prisoner, you've became like them" Gustus snapped.

Anya drew her sword and pointed it at Gustus throat. "Say that again"

"Enough" Lexa yelled.

"Heda, these people are dangerous. If Gustus had not spoken out you could be dead" Titus stated.

"Penn is dead. We demand justice" Indra said.

Ryder and Fio burst into the room.

"Heda, Pan kom Azgeda has been murdered. Iris did it" Ryder announced.

"No... No... Does Nia know?" Anya asked.

"Sha. Iris dropped the body outside the gates" Ryder responded.

Lexa threw her sword down in anger. "How could this have happened?! I ordered she be under watch at all times! Nia will want war"

"Titus perhaps you should call a meeting of the ambassadors" Anya suggested.

Titus looked to Lexa who nodded.

"Where is Iris now?" Lexa asked.

"Heard she was gonna go after Roan next" Fio told Lexa.

"Titus call the meeting. Indra prepare the sky boy for his execution. Anya, Fio, Ryder go and find Iris. If you have to kill do it. Make sure she's back here alive and well" Lexa ordered.

"I'll bring her back. I promise" Anya said before leaving with Fio and Ryder.

"Will you be doing the execution, heda?" Indra questioned.

"Yes. Get the boy tied up. The rest go free for nwo. No truce. I will join you in a moment. Gustus help her" Lexa responded.

Indra and Gustus bowed before leaving.

* * *

Queen Nia and Echo were stood on the castle steps talking.

"My Queen do you think we are ready for this war?" Echo questioned.

"I think we have to be, Echo" Nia replied.

"Sending all those warriors to kill trikru-"

"War makes a murderer of us all" Nia said.

"I am sorry about Pan. He was a good warrior. Very loyal"

"Yes he was. He cared about you, Echo, always had a soft spot for you"

"Do we know who killed him?" Echo asked.

"Apparently a young girl" Nia told Echo.

"Would heda really send a young girl to kill such a strong warrior?" Echo questioned.

"Your right. It does seem foolish. She shot her arrow into the back of his neck. He didn't know it was coming" Nia informed Echo.

"How do we know who it was?" Echo asked.

"He wasn't alone. My warriors said they got an arrow in the girls leg. She fell down and they saw her war paint. She killed another warrior before running off" Nia explained.

"Will she be brought back here when she's captured?"

"Yes. She will have an azgeda execution"

"Stoned? Wouldn't it be more painful if she suffers death by a thousand cuts?"

"No. We stone her. That was my father and my grandfathers favourite form of execution. You should always respect traditions"

"Of course, my Queen"

"That little spy of yours, Orla was it? I'd like an update on the sky people. How long until she returns?"

"I don't know. I had an idea about that. Murphy, seems to be devoted to Azgeda. At the very least he prefers us to to them and Trikru. Perhaps we could send him back to them and he could help Orla"

"They don't trust him" Nia stated.

"If they find him injured they will take him back to their camp. He can listen in before escaping. I would take him there and watch over him. After he found information I would bring back both him and Orla"

"Murphy can't leave here until he's marked. I will not allow him to go without making oath"

"We can mark him. He's willing"

"More than a mark. He would need to marry one of us... Ontari, she seems taken by the boy. If she married him he would officially be Azgeda. If he stands by her we could kill Lexa. Ontari could become heda and with the boy by her side people would follow us they would believe we are willing to accept them all. We could control all the clans"

"You want him to marry Ontari?"

"We need to take control as soon as possible. I will talk to Ontari you can talk to John Murphy, if he betrays us he gets an automatic kill order. Heda will have to see that through herself"

"Of course. I will inform him"

"Echo, keep a closer eye on Bellamy Blake. There's something about that boy. I don't trust him"

"I will" Echo assured Nia before leaving with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Miller is tied to a tree. Lexa is stood in front of him with her knife in hand. The delinquents are stood at the left side while the grounders are stood behind Lexa in a queue waiting to cut Miller.

"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't" Miller protested.

"Justice will be served" Lexa told Miller before she raised her knife and cut his arm.

Miller groaned and bit his lip trying to fight the urge to cry out.

Indra went forward next and she ripped his shirt before cutting his stomach deeply.

"Please. I didn't-"

Gustus cut Miller's chest.

"We have to stop this" Raven said to Clarke.

"How?" Finn questioned.

"I think he did it" Clarke admitted.

"He didn't, Clarke. Honest" Monroe told Clarke.

"We can't let him die! Not like that!" Fox exclaimed.

Another grounder stepped forward and cut Miller's arm. Then came another who added a cut to his chest. Another cut to his arm came shortly after.

Tristan made his way to the front and dragged his knife down the side of Miller's face.

Miller cried out in pain. "Please! Please! I didn't do it. I swear. Please stop"

"The poison must have been in the bottle" Sterling realised.

"How can we prove that?" Finn asked.

Clarke walked back into the cabin.

"What is she doing?" Fox asked.

"No idea" Finn replied.

Clarke came back out holding the bottle.

"Stop!" Clarke cried.

Lexa held up her hand indicating for her people to stop.

"I think the poison is in the bottle. If it is it couldn't have been Miller" Clarke said.

"This is blasphemy. Kill him" Gustus snapped.

"Who gave you this?" Clarke asked Lexa.

Lexa glanced at Gustus.

"Drink" Clarke told Gustus and she held the bottle out towards him.

"The boy did it, heda. Let us continue" Gustus responded.

"Drink it. If you gave her it surely it's not poisoned. Unless of course you tried to poison her" Finn spoke up as he moved next to Clarke.

"Not her. The alliance" Miller called from the tree.

"Heda it's true. I searched that boy he had no poison on him" The young trikru man who searched Miller informed Lexa.

"Brandon, what are you saying?" Lexa questioned.

Brandon stepped forward and looked at Gustus. "Gustus searched him after me, Heda. He must have planted it on him"

"Gustus, is this true?" Lexa asked.

"I was never going to let you die, Heda. This alliance will cost your life. I couldn't let that happen" Gustus admitted.

"Your treachery will cost yours. Free the sky boy and tie up Gustus" Lexa ordered.

"No. He doesn't have to die. Let's just have a clean slate from here" Clarke said.

Brandon untied Miller and helped him walk. Monroe, Finn and Sterling went over and took Miller from Brandon.

"Thank you" Miller croaked to Brandon.

Finn and Sterling lowered Miller to the ground.

"He has to die. Penn is dead. Jus drein jus draun"

Two grounders tied Gustus to the tree and Lexa cut his chest. The other grounders began cutting him after Lexa stepped back.

"Nyko, treat the sky boy. Clarke tell your people to follow us. We're getting this sumet over with" Lexa announced.

"But heda what about-"

Lexa plunged her sword into Gustus' heart.

"Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa is stood in front of her throne. Indra is at her side.

Clarke is stood before Lexa. Finn and Raven are slightly behind her.

The rest of the delinquents and the grounders are stood around the room.

"To welcome them into the coalition, Skaikru must bare our mark" Lexa stated.

Finn, Clarke and Raven all glanced at the grounder holding a hot poker.

Finn rolled up his sleeves and held his arm out.

"Finn!" Clarke cried.

"Does it matter who?" Finn asked Lexa.

"It would tend to be someone in authority" Lexa replied.

"Are you sure?" Clarke questioned.

"He can take it" Raven said.

"I wanted peace since we came down here. I'll take the mark" Finn announced.

The grounder grabbed Finn's arm and burned the sign into Finn's arm. Finn dug his nails into his palms and gritted his teeth doing his best to hold in the pain.

Lexa cut her palm with a dagger then passed it to Clarke.

Clarke looked down at the dagger shocked. "Your blood... it's black"

"Yes. I'm a natblida" Lexa told Clarke.

Clarke raised the dagger and she cut her own palm.

"Do you Clarke kom Skaikru vow to honour the coalitions rules?"

"I do" Clarke said.

"Do you vow to obey me as your heda?"

"Yes"

"Do you vow to treat my people as you treat your own?"

"Of course"

"Welcome to the coaliton, Skaikru" Lexa said with a small smile.

The door burst open and Anya and Ryder entered with a young girl no more than 16 with light brown hair.

"We found her" Anya stated.

"Hello, Lexa. Miss me?" The girl said with a laugh.

"Iris"

* * *

Harper enters the dropship where Orla is sat.

"Hey, your Orla right?" Harper questioned.

Orla nodded.

"I'm Harper. You okay in here? Must get pretty lonely"

"I'm fine"

"River's adding some more details to the map. Maybe you could help?" Harper suggested.

"I already told you. I don't know anything else. You don't trust me I get it but Clarke does and until she asks me to leave I'm staying" Orla snapped.

"I was just-"

"Get out" Harper yelled.

River appeared at the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Go away, frikdreina" Orla hissed.

"Don't call her that!" Harper exclaimed.

"Let's just go. Too much azgeda scum here" River said before walking away.

Harper glared at Orla before leaving.

"Stupid frikdreina" Orla mumbled to herself.

* * *

Echo and Bellamy are sat on Echo's bed together.

"When Murphy marries Ontari and you go with him to skaikru what happens to me?" Bellamy asked Echo.

"I'm not leaving without you, Bellamy" Echo replied.

"What if Nia makes you-"

"We're killing her. She's been too cruel for too long. She will pay for what she's done. You and Murphy are the first people in years to be honest with me, it made me realise that I don't have to stay in Azgeda for the rest of my life"

"Never thought I'd wound up sharing a bed with a grounder" Bellamy laughed.

"I never thought I'd wound up sharing a bed with someone who fell from the sky" Echo retorted.

"But now your glad you do" Bellamy teased.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Who wouldn't enjoy sharing a bed with me?"

"Your very full of yourself, Bellamy Blake"

"Thanks for noticing, Echo kom Azgeda"

Echo giggled and Bellamy put his arm around her.

"We should go find Murphy" Echo said and she went to stand up.

Bellamy pulled her back down. "Or we could stay right here"

"But-"

Bellamy crashed his lips against Echo's. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"If this is just because you want me to get you out of here-"

"It's because I want to, kay?"

Echo nodded and smiled slightly before Bellamy kissed her once again.

Echo pulled Bellamy's shirt over his head and climbed on top of him.

Bellamy smirked then he pulled Echo's top off and flipped them over.

"You sure-"

"Just stop talking Bellamy" Echo interjected then she kissed him again.

* * *

Lexa is talking with Clarke in her throne room. Iris is in the corner being restrained by Ryder.

"Who is she?" Clarke asked.

"She is not your problem. You should take your people home, Clarke. We have your radio we will contact you soon" Lexa told Clarke.

"But what's gonna happen to her? Will you kill her?" Clarke asked.

"No. I would never kill her" Lexa replied.

"You care about her. She's important you" Clarke realised.

"Yes she is" Lexa admitted.

"Is she your sister?" Clarke questioned.

"No. Clarke, I really must insist you leave. I have many matters to attend to" Lexa said.

"Okay. Thank you for welcoming us into your coalition, Heda" Clarke responded before leaving.

Ryder brought Iris over to Lexa and let her go.

"Leave us, Ryder" Lexa instructed.

"Yes, heda" Ryder obliged before bowing and leaving.

"She was pretty. Something going on there?" Iris asked.

"What possessed you to go attack azgeda?" Lexa questioned.

"Hmm let me think. They beheaded my sister. That seems like a reason, right?" Iris retorted.

"That was 3 years ago, Iris. I welcomed Azgeda into the coalition any attack against them will be viewed as a breach of the coalition" Lexa said calmly.

"Well consider your coalition breached" Iris replied.

"Iris, you need to realise your actions will have consequences. I thought sending you away to train would help you move on from the past and focus on the future. Obviously you need more help and I will do my best to give you it" Lexa told Iris.

"Help me? Lexa, I needed you. I lost my sister and you were the only person I had left. I needed you to take care of me, Costia would have wanted you to take care of me too but instead you passed me off to other warriors" Iris snapped.

"I was heartbroken, Iris. In no state to take care of a child. I am sorry. I should have taken care of you. I could've trained you myself but I didn't, i choose the easy option"

"Heartbroken? What happened to hodnes laik kwelnes?"

"Iris! I am trying my best with you. As the commander I should be killing you as we speak. You have done an act punishable by death"

"So kill me... What you think I care?"

"You should care. You spoke of Costia how she would have wanted me to take care of you, she would want you to live Iris. Your sister loved you more than anything. I'd like you to stay here in polis with me from today onwards"

"What about Azgeda? They'll come after me-"

"I'll handle Nia. Like you said they beheaded Costia. Jus drein jus draun"

"That's the Lexa I know and love" Iris smiled.

"It does not mean you get to do what you like. You will be training with my natblidas" Lexa told Iris.

"But I'll be the oldest there. You do remember what age I am, right?"

"15 soon to be 16. Your only 2 years older than the eldest one. You can help them"

"Fine" Iris sighed.

"Now I need you to go to Anya and stay there until I have handled the Ice nation" Lexa instructed.

"Okay" Iris agreed.

* * *

Roan is stood at the Azgeda gates. A small group of young children were stood watching him.

"The prince has returned!"

"He's banished!"

Zak made his way through the crowd and opened the gate.

"Where's the guards?" Roan asked Zak.

"Gone. Your mother sent more or less all the warriors to kill any Trikru they find. Pan's dead" Zak replied.

"Yeah... A trikru group came close to finding me. I had to kill 2 of them but I got away" Roan told Zak.

"You remember your banished, right?" Zak questioned.

"I figured my mother would be declaring war. If so we will no longer be in the coalition and my banishment is irrelevant" Roan stated.

"True. Welcome home" Zak said and he moved aside so Roan could enter.

"Why aren't you out with the others?" Roan asked.

"I'm a spy. Nobody knows me yet. I got no scars. I'm gonna prove useful pretty soon" Zak explained.

"You've gotten taller and stronger by the looks of it" Roan said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Echo had me on a strict training routine" Zak told Roan.

"Is she still alive? Echo I mean"

"Of course she is. Girls a survivor, always has been"

"You can say that again. Would you take me to my mother?"

"Sure. Let's go"

* * *

Monty, Jasper, Harper and River are sat around a fire chatting.

"She really called you a frikdreina?" Monty questioned.

"Yes. I'm used to it. Azgeda especially hated frikdreina, she will have been raised to treat us as monsters" River replied.

"I don't care how she was raised! No excuses for how she treats people" Harper snapped.

"Damn right! When Clarke gets back we're getting rid of her" Jasper said.

Orla approached them cautiously.

River rolled her eyes and turned away.

"What do you want?" Monty asked.

"To apologise. River, I never meant to offend you. It just slipped out. Nobody here trusts me and I hate that. I just want to fit in like the rest of you do" Orla said.

"Typical sob story. Boo hoo" Jasper retorted.

"Yeah your not fooling anyone" Harper spat.

"I'm just trying to apologise-"

"Screw your apology. Just leave us" Monty snapped.

Orla stormed off back into the dropship.

"What a bitch!" Harper exclaimed.

Monty put his arm around River and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

Titus and Lexa are stood in the throne room. Ambassadors from the 12 clans are entering.

"Welcome... I'm so glad all of you could make it" Lexa said with a smile.

"Osir kongeda ste shada. Trikru jomped Azgeda" The Azgeda ambassador announced.

"Ste dison ridiyo, heda?" The rockline Ambassador questioned.

"Yes. Nia killed the girls sister. It was revenge. Jus drein jus draun" Lexa replied.

"She has also made alliances with sky people" The Azgeda ambassador informed everyone.

"Skaikru are the 13th clan now. They are part of the coalition" Lexa revealed.

"This is blasphemy, heda. Surely you can see this is a mistake" The sangedakru ambassador spoke up.

"I don't believe it is. I must say I expected Queen Nia to come here today, she and I have a lot to discuss" Lexa said.

"I can pass a message" The Azgeda ambassador offered.

"I wish that were true" Lexa responded and she drew her sword.

"Queen Nia will have your head" The azgeda ambassador warned Lexa.

"And I'll have yours" Lexa spat and she swung her sword at the man successfully beheading him.

The other ambassadors gasped and stepped back.

"Respect my terms or die. You can pass that around your clans" Lexa told the ambassadors.

"Are we at war with Azgeda?"

"It would appear Azgeda is waging war on Trikru. Terms of the coalition make all of you trikrus allies. Titus will call another meeting soon. You may leave for now" Lexa announced.

The ambassadors stared at Lexa in shock before leaving.

"Lexa you have just declared war on Azgeda" Titus stated.

"I am aware, Titus" Lexa replied.

* * *

The delinquents led by Clarke and Finn are approaching the gates of their camp.

Harper, Monty, River and Jasper walked over and opened the gate.

"Hey, everything okay?" Harper asked.

Finn pulled up his sleeve and showed them the fresh coalition brand on his arm. It was still red and painful looking.

"They give you that?" Jasper questioned.

"Yep. Part of joining the coalition, we must bare their mark" Finn explained.

"Where's Orla?" Clarke asked.

"Dropship. Clarke about Orla-"

"She seemed to miss you" River cut in.

"I'll go see her then" Clarke said and she walked off into the dropship.

"Why'd you not tell her?" Monty asked River as everyone walked back into the camp.

"I want to know what she's planning. Can't expose her yet" River replied.

"Fair point. Let's figure out exactly what she wants" Jasper agreed.

* * *

Clarke entered the dropship and she was met by a big hug from Orla.

"I missed you, Clarke" Orla purred.

"I can tell" Clarke laughed.

"How was it?" Orla asked.

"The alliance is formed" Clarke informed Orla.

"You don't seem so happy" Orla said and she reached up to move a strand of hair out of Clarke's face.

"I just wish we'd been able to form this alliance sooner, so many lives have been lost on both sides" Clarke stated.

"You did your best, Clarke. That's all you ever do" Orla whispered.

Clarke reached for Orla's hands. "That kiss... why?"

"I wanted to" Orla replied.

Clarke giggled. "Subtle"

"Sorry if I offended you it just felt right" Orla apologised.

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips against Orla's. Orla let go of Clarke's hands and shoved her against the metal wall of the dropship.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Orla's waist. Orla threw Clarke's jacket to the floor then pulled Clarke's top over her head.

Orla moved her mouth from Clarke's lips and moved it down to her neck. Clarke wrapped her arms around Orla's neck.

Orla moved her hands to the zip on Clarke's jeans.

"Do you want to?" Orla asked.

"Yeah" Clarke breathed then she reached down and unzipped her own jeans quickly stepping out of them.

Orla shoved her back against the wall and began kissing her neck again.

"Too much clothes" Clarke groaned then she pulled off Orla's top.

Orla unclipped Clarke's bra then lowered her to the floor and climbed on top of her.

* * *

Echo and Murphy were talking.

"Queen Nia wants the wedding in 2 days" Echo told Murphy.

"I can't believe I'll be marrying someone I've known 3 weeks" Murphy said.

"After the ceremony we get to escape Azgeda. We'll be free" Echo stated.

"You promise?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine" Echo insisted.

"I hate her so much" Murphy spat.

"You and me both, Murphy" Echo said.

"When we escape what happens with us?" Murphy asked.

"What do you mean?" Echo questioned.

"I mean you've kept me alive here but when we escape there's gonna be no reason for us to stay together" Murphy admitted.

"You know Murphy it's not easy for me to make friends. You made me remember that I'm more than just Nia's little slave. When we get of here we stick together and find somewhere safe" Echo told Murphy.

"Bellamy's gonna go back to his people" Murphy stated.

"Yes. He's right to do so, he was their leader. Bellamy tells me Clarke and Finn are strong but from what you've both told me I think they lack a certain authority that Bellamy has" Echo replied.

"You like him don't you?"

"A little. It's nothing special, he's here because he has to be" Echo said with a hint of sadness.

"So just me and you then" Murphy responded with a smirk.

"Yep. Just you and I" Echo agreed.

Murphy put his arm around Echo and pulled her close. "I think he likes you too"

"Don't" Echo muttered.

"I mean it"

"Whatever, Murphy" Echo whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Nia is sat on her throne. Roan and Zak enter.

"Hello, mother" Roan said.

"Roan. You have returned to Azgeda. I assume you heard of our loss" Nia replied and she stood up.

"Yeah I heard. Pan was good he deserved to live but I guess Trikru had other ideas. The coalition is broken so that means banishment is lifted, right?" Roan questioned.

"Well yes I suppose it does but let me ask you are you ready to return home? Are you ready to once again be a prince? To stand by your Queen? Your mother?"

"I am. I've been ready for a long time. I want nothing more than to be back with my people. In my home where I became the warrior I am today" Roan insisted.

"Zak, where did you find my son?" Nia asked turning her attention to the young spy.

"By the gates" Zak said.

"Roan, what exactly would I gain from welcoming you back?" Nia asked.

"Gee I don't know your son back for one of course that isn't important to you. How about another warrior for you? I might not be as young as you like them but I know my stuff" Roan snapped.

"Oh Roan, grow up. Do you need your mother to wipe your drool? You can stay so long as you abide my rules if not your banishment will be back. I have reason to believe you have ulterior motives for returning to Azgeda and I shall find out" Nia responded.

"My highness I would be honoured to assure that your son abides your rules" Zak offered as he kneeled before her.

"Very well, Zak kom Azgeda you prove yourself to me and I will put you on my royal guard alongside Echo"

"Yes highness. I will not fail you"

* * *

Serena and Cade are sat at an empty table talking.

"Cade, this is the perfect opportunity. You, Octavia and I we can escape. Imagine how it would feel to explore the woods again like we did as children. We could run aimlessly for as long as we wished. We could have food other than fish. We could finally be free" Serena told Cade.

"Luna has treated us like family, Serena. She's raised us-"

"Wrong. I raised you after Mira died. Luna trained us but I raised you. I stayed up with you every night when you cried for Mira. I told you stories, braided your hair and made up stupid games for you. That was me not Luna! I just want you to remember that I am your sister. Your family. Your blood. I know you love Luna, I do too but I'm fed up of hiding away" Serena interjected.

"Fine. I'll steal your stupid vial. I'll slip it in to our peoples food. I'll come with you, big sister but you should know I didn't do it because I wanted to. I only did it because your my sister. I've already lost one and I will not lose another" Cade snapped.

"You'll see it was the right thing to do, Cade kom Louwada kliron kru" Serena said with a smile.

"I hope your right" Cade sighed then she stood up and walked out. Octavia entered just after Cade left and she took the empty seat.

"Will she do it?" Octavia asked.

"Tonights the night we leave. You'll be back with Bellamy in no time" Serena replied.

"Great. And she'll slip it into all of their foods?"

"Yeah. We can use the boat the full time now so Lincoln should hopefully remain asleep until we reach shore"

"I thought I wanted peace. Lincoln said this is where I would be most happy but it's not. I'm most happy with my brother and I need to get back to that. I love Lincoln but not as much as I love Bell. I don't want to lose Lincoln so that's why I'm bringing him. I know it's selfish but..."

"I get it. Cade doesn't wanna come either but I won't lose her. This is for the best" Serena told Octavia.

* * *

Trigedesleng:

Hodnes laik kwelnes - Love is weakness

Osir kongeda ste shada. Trikru jomped Azgeda - Our coalition is broken. Trikru attacked Azgeda.

Ste dison ridiyo, heda? - Is this true, commander?

Jus drein jus draun - Blood must have blood


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia and Serena are stood outside the food hall. Cade is passing around bowls.

"This is it" Serena whispered.

The two watched as Luna finished her speech and Floukru began eating. Almost instantly everybody began groaning then they all became unconscious. Faces landing in plates all over the room.

Octavia and Serena entered the hall and went over to Lincoln.

"I'll get his arms you get his legs" Serena told Octavia.

Octavia grabbed the bottom of Lincoln's ankles as Serena gripped his wrists and the two began carrying him towards the boat outside.

"Cade come on" Serena called as she and Octavia dropped Lincoln in the boat.

Cade grabbed a spoon and took some of the food of one of the members of Floukru's plate and she fell to the ground.

An alarm began going off.

"You've got to be kidding me" Serena muttered.

"What is it? What's going on?" Octavia asked frantically.

"My sister set us up" Serena revealed as 3 of Luna's men appeared pointing arrows at Octavia and Serena.

Octavia glanced down to Lincoln and sighed.

* * *

Finn is asleep in his tent. Raven is sat next to him attempting to reach her crutch which is next to him.

"Raven, what're you doing?" Finn groaned sleepily.

"I was just trying to reach my crutch but this stupid damn leg had other plans" Raven explained.

Finn sat up and passed out Raven her crutch.

Raven sighed frustration wasn't that the ly.

"Hey, your tough as nails. You're gonna get through this. I am by your side just like always" Finn told Raven.l

"I'm a cripple. A useless cripple, Finn. I can't do anything right" Raven said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Finn wiped the tear and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Raven rested her head on his chest with his chin on her head.

"You are the strongest person I've ever known, Raven. It's okay to struggle, to ask for help. We all need a little help sometimes" Finn stated.

"It's gonna be more than sometimes. It'll be all the time. I'm useless, Finn. Completely useless" Raven sobbed.

"No you're not. You're the smartest person in this camp. We'd be dead if it wasn't for you. You saved our asses" Finn reminded Raven.

"I just wish we could start over. Everything. Just have another chance" Raven murmured.

"Me too" Finn agreed.

* * *

Murphy and Bellamy are stood in an empty room. Murphy has black suit trousers on with a black shirt and a grey fur coat jacket.

"Smart. Very smart" Bellamy chuckled.

"I look like a multi coloured bear" Murphy sighed and he threw the fur coat off.

Echo walked in the room with a silver bracelet.

"Murphy! Put that back on" Echo told him and she held the bangle towards him.

"For me?" Murphy questioned.

"Yes. It's a little scraped but it was my good luck bracelet for years. Thought it might help you get through the whole ceremony and the marking" Echo replied.

"Thank you" Murphy said and he gave Echo a small smile before taking the bracelet and putting it on.

"When is his marking? Still today?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes. In a few hours. I won't lie to you it will hurt, so many people get marked each year. It's cruel" Echo informed them.

"You didn't get marked because your a spy, right?" Murphy questioned.

Echo nodded.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be a spy, right? Well she thinks I am so why do I need to get marked?"

"Because your not Azgeda. If your marked and betray us you have an instant kill order" Echo responded.

"I've been tortured plenty. What's some more huh?" Murphy muttered.

* * *

Iris and Lexa are in Lexa's bedroom talking.

"You think the sky people will really help us?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Indra is moving her village in with them today. It offers them protection as well as us" Lexa replied.

"Just tondc? What about the others?" Iris questioned.

"Through time. I don't think it wise to stay in Polis much longer. This will be the main target" Lexa said.

"Sorry. For the war that's coming. I just wanted Nia to feel even a quarter of the pain I felt and still feel" Iris apologised.

"I understand why you did it. We will deal with it, together, the way it should have always been" Lexa responded.

Iris smiled and she hugged Lexa. Lexa remained still at first then hugged her back.

Titus burst into the room. "Heda, there has been an attack. We've lost 107 warriors"

"The ones guarding the grounds?" Lexa questioned.

"Yes" Titus said.

"Okay. Bring my guards here. Send the rest of the warriors back to their original villages" Lexa instructed Titus.

Titus nodded then he left.

"Lexa-"

"You will come with me to skaikru" Lexa told Iris.

"This is my fault. I should stay-"

"No. You're coming with me" Lexa said firmly.

* * *

Nia and Ontari are watching azgeda warriors train.

"Are the Natblidas dead?" Ontari asked Nia.

"No. They had protection" Nia told Ontari.

"We have to kill them otherwise-"

"I know, Ontari. You will become Heda and I will be right by your side" Nia cut in.

"Marrying John Murphy, is that the right call?" Ontari questioned.

"He thinks like us. He acts like us. He will officially become Azgeda then we can send him to Skaikru to retrieve Orla and find out their plans. Everything he does he does for himself. You become heda he will be by your side as your husband. He'll be untouchable"

"Your right, my queen. We will rule together" Ontari agreed.

"Only 107 are dead. We need much higher numbers next time. The ceremony will be held in polis. We're taking over tonight" Nia informed Ontari.

"But-"

"Lexa will most likely flee and if she doesn't she'll wish she had" Nia said coldly.

* * *

Harper and Jasper are stood at either side of the gate as the people of tondc enter.

"I hope your prepared" Indra said to Harper as she walked past.

"She gives me the creeps" Harper told Jasper.

"You had best be taking this coalition, seriously" Tristan warned Jasper as he entered.

"I'm Artigas" Artigas introduced before taking Harper's hand and kissing it.

"I'm-"

"Mine. Back off buddy" Jasper cut in and he moved over to Harper's side.

"If you ever want a real warrior come find me" Artigas told Harper before walking off.

Harper giggled much to Jasper's annoyance.

Brandon walked in and Miller walked over to him.

"Hey, thank you. You speaking up saved my life" Miller said gratefully.

"You were innocent. You didn't deserve what happened to you" Brandon replied and he extended his hand out to Miller.

Miller shook his hand.

"We should train later" Brandon said.

Miller grinned as Brandon walked away.

* * *

Serena and Octavia are stood in front of the boat with their hands held up. The guards have their bows pointed at them.

"Trying to go somewhere girls?" One of the guards ask.

Serena reached up to move a strand of hair but instead pulled out a metal star and threw it into one of guards face.

The bow fell to the ground and Octavia quickly grabbed it. She shot one of the guards in the neck with the arrow.

The remaining guard shot Serena in the leg then turned his attention to Octavia. Octavia quickly shot him in the chest.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Octavia asked as she tried to pull Serena up.

"Get me in the boat. Grab Cade" Serena panted.

"She just tried to get us killed" Octavia stated as she placed Serena next to Lincoln in the boat.

"Just get her" Serena groaned.

Octavia sighed then she ran into the food hall and grabbed Cade by the wrists and dragged her to the boat.

"You're gonna have to do most of the rowing. I have my hands full" Serena said as she pulled the arrow out of her leg.

"You shouldn't have pulled it out! You could die!" Octavia stated.

"I'll be fine. Get her in now" Serena replied as she ripped a piece of her jacket and wrapped it around her wound.

Octavia grabbed Cade forcefully and threw her into the boat.

"How am I supposed to row this on my own?" Octavia asked frustratedly as she grabbed an oar.

"Ugh. Give it here" Serena sighed.

Octavia passed her an oar then climbed into the boat.

The two of them began rowing.

* * *

Murphy is laid on a bed shirtless. Echo is stood over him holding a knife.

"Your sure you want me to do this? I could get someone else" Echo said.

"No. You. I need you to do it" Murphy replied.

Echo stroked his cheek softly before lowering knife and dragging it across his chest. Blood rose to the wound instantly. Murphy gripped the bed sheets and shut his eyes trying not to show Echo the pain he was in.

Echo moved the knife over the fresh cut and continued to do so until she got it into the shape of a snowflake. She went over the cut once more making sure it was deep enough to scar then she grabbed a towel and applied pressure to it.

"I'm okay, you did good, this will get us outta here" Murphy panted and he placed his hands on top of Echo's.

"I won't lose you, Murphy. We'll get out of here together" Echo responded.

"Be a family" Murphy whispered before passing out.

Echo reached up and stroked his hair. "Never had a brother" She whispered.

* * *

River and Monty are sat in Finn's bunker.

"This place is so... peaceful. How did your friend find it?" River asked Monty.

"Finn's an explorer. It's kind of what he does" Monty replied.

"He seems nice. They all do" River said.

"Nothing like you thought, huh?" Monty responded with a small smirk.

River giggled lightly. "You were right. I was wrong. Happy now?"

"Very" Monty replied with a laugh.

"I wonder how Emori and Otan are" River uttered.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They have each other. You'll meet again one day" Monty reassured her before putting his arm around her.

River turned to Monty and placed a quick peck on his lip. Monty looked at her surprised.

"Sorry" River apologised.

Monty raised a hand to cup her face then leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't be" He said as he pulled away.

River giggled and looked away as she began to blush.

"Full disclosure. I've never kissed anyone before" Monty admitted.

"Neither have I" River replied with a smile.

* * *

Lexa and Iris along with the commanders guard entered the gates of Camp Jaha and met with Clarke who was stood waiting for them.

"Hello Clarke, sorry to have arrived so soon. Polis is no longer sade" Lexa told Clarke.

"No longer safe? Is this Azgeda?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. Have my warriors began training yours?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah they have" Clarke replied.

"Good. Where will be sleeping?" Iris asked Clarke.

"One of the tents. You can choose which one" Clarke said.

"I'm getting a good one, see you Lex" Iris said before walking off to find her tent.

"What is she to you?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"She is my dead lovers sister" Lexa informed Clarke.

"Dead? I'm sorry" Clarke responded.

"Azgeda killed her and brought her head to me. Iris was 12 at the time" Lexa told Clarke.

"That's horrible. Azgeda really are evil" Clarke stated.

"They certainly are. I must admit Clarke I fear your friend Bellamy is dead. I can see no reason why Nia would keep him alive" Lexa admitted.

"If he's gone we'll deal with it" Clarke said.

"You don't seem that upset" Lexa noted.

"I don't really know him. I only knew him less than two months. We were co-leaders" Clarke responded.

* * *

Octavia, Serena, Cade and Lincoln arrived at the shore. All four of them climbed out of the boat.

"I still can't believe you did this against my will, Octavia" Lincoln snapped.

"I couldn't leave without you" Octavia argued.

"Cade, how could you betray me?" Serena spat.

"I didn't want to leave. I wanna go back" Cade retorted.

"Jok yu" Serena muttered.

"Serena, it was nice meeting you. I hope your return home is as good as you hope it will be" Octavia said and she held out her arm to Serena.

Serena grasped her arm.

"Wait. You can't return to Shallow Valley. Your parents were executed and your sister fled. You're not welcome there" Lincoln announced.

"But we are-"

"You have no markings. No proof. You could be two fakes" Lincoln stated.

"Great. You didn't even think this through!" Cade exclaimed.

"Shut up, Cade" Serena hissed.

"You can come with us" Octavia offered.

"Really?" Serena questioned.

"You helped me get here. I won't abandon you, especially not when you have nowhere to go" Octavia replied.

"Will your people take us in?" Cade asked Octavia.

"Yeah. They will" Octavia told them.

"Are you sure?" Cade pestered.

"Yes. My brother is their leader, he'll listen to me and they'll listen to him" Octavia explained.

"Then it's settled... We're going to Skaikru" Serena said.

"We should take cover in trees for now. It'll be dark soon. We wait till morning then we leave" Lincoln instructed.

"Okay" Octavia agreed then the four of them hid amongst the trees.

* * *

Nia, Roan, Echo, Bellamy, Zak, Ontari and Murphy were leading Azgeda into Polis.

Roan kicked open the gate.

Nia walked in first then turned to her people.

"This is our home now. Anyone who tries to take it will be punished with death" Nia announced. "The palace belongs to me and my royal guard. You may take any other place you wish"

Everybody entered and left to go find somewhere to sleep.

Echo, Bellamy, Murphy, Ontari and Roan stayed with Nia.

Nia walked towards the palace and entered. She walked into the throne room and sat in Lexa's throne.

Ontari watched her with her eyes narrowed.

"Go find your rooms. I wish to be left" Nia instructed.

The five of them left Nia and went down the long corridor to find rooms.

"What're you planning Echo?" Roan asked.

"Planning? You have just returned Roan, don't make me tell your mother you're back to make false accusations" Echo replied.

"That Zak boy, he's loyal to you but he's like an open book. He's keeping a secret for you and I will find out" Roan said and he entered the room nearest them.

"Come on, worm" Ontari said as she grabbed Murphy's sleeve and led him into a room leaving Bellamy and Echo.

Bellamy turned to Echo with a smirk. "You gonna let me share again or am I getting kicked out?"

Echo laughed then opened a bedroom door revealing a large bed, a desk and an armchair with a bookcase in the corner.

"Tomorrow this will all be over. I can get back to my people and maybe even find my sister" Bellamy said happily as he sat on the bed.

Echo smiled weakly at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he patted the empty space next to him.

Echo sat next to him. "Nothing. I mean Murphy and I we're gonna find a home, just the two of us"

"Shit. Sorry, look you know how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. I care about you, Echo, I really do. It's just I made a commitment to those kids, said I'd look after them and that's what I have to do. They're my big dysfunctional family. I would bring you back with me but you wouldn't leave Murphy"

"No. I wouldn't" Echo stated.

"I couldn't take him back there. He killed Connor and Myles, he hung me, caused Charlotte to kill herself. Held Jasper hostage and he shot Raven" Bellamy replied.

"I understand. Murphy isn't worthy of redemption in your eyes. To me he's just lost looking for someone who finally understands him. I see myself in him, acting like he hates the world, being hateful. He just wants to be loved. That's all anybody wants" Echo retorted.

"He's a danger to my people" Bellamy argued.

"You're a danger to people. So is this Clarke by the sounds of it. Everybody is dangerous, Bellamy. I truly think Murphy has changed, maybe he would prefer to live with his own people instead of me" Echo responded.

"I don't think he would. He hates us. You on the other hand he likes"

"That's because I don't judge him" Echo muttered.

"If this is our last night together, let's not waste it talking about Murphy" Bellamy said as he placed an arm around Echo.

Echo rested her head against Bellamy's chest and he grabbed her hand.

"You could tell me where you are. I could come visit you... It doesn't have to be the end of our story" Bellamy murmured.

"It's okay, Bellamy. It was a one time thing I understand"

"No. It wasn't just a one time thing, Echo, I do care about you. I don't wanna leave you behind but I have people that need me. My sister is out there"

"I'm sorry. You're right let's not waste our last night" Echo replied before moving away and going under the duvet.

Bellamy sighed then he got in next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Clarke and Orla are sorting the food out.

"I don't trust Lexa" Orla said.

"She seems fair" Clarke reasoned.

"She isn't. She's the worst commander of them all" Orla retorted.

"Have you met her?" Clarke asked.

"She got my grandparents and my father executed" Orla told Clarke.

"What did they do?" Clarke questioned.

"They were falsely accused of treason" Orla informed Clarke.

"Every crime was punishable by death on the ark" Clarke told Orla. "I didn't necessarily agree with it but laws are there for a reason. Lexa seems like a good commander, i'd like to get to know her better before making a judgement of her"

"Of course. I just worry for you, being the leader comes with a price. I don't want to lose you Clarke" Orla responded.

Clarke turned to Orla and placed a quick peck on her lips. "You won't"

Orla smiled at her then went back to sorting the food.

* * *

Murphy and Ontari are sat up in bed together.

"I take it Echo has made sure your wedding clothes fit" Ontari said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah. She did" Murphy replied.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before?" Ontari asked him.

"No. My parents were married before i was born. Never had any other family" Murphy told her.

"I went to my sisters wedding when I was young. It was great she looked so beautiful, they had a big feast and a party afterwards my cousin drank too much ale and was sick all over my sisters dress" Ontari informed Murphy with an unfamiliar look on her face: Happiness

"Sounds like my type of thing" Murphy said with a small grin.

"We'll have a feast but not a party. I won't look even half as beautiful as my sister did" Ontari responded.

"Will your sister be there tomorrow?" Murphy asked.

"No. She died 10 years ago" Ontari revealed.

"Sorry" Murphy apologised.

"Everybody dies, Murphy. You will too one day, as will I, Echo, Queen Nia, Roan we will all die" Ontari stated.

"Nice thoughts before going to sleep. I knew grounders didn't count sheep but i didn't think they counted death" Murphy remarked.

"Counted sheep?" Ontari questioned confused.

"Nevermind" Murphy muttered then he turned onto his side and shut his eyes.

"I thought you would have killed me by now or at least tried to. Maybe you really are worthy of Azgeda" Ontari said.

"Maybe" Murphy grunted with a smirk.


End file.
